Back in my Life
by kekamarie
Summary: Lex and Chloe have been apart for three years. What will happen when memories fly back to them? Chlex
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got another idea for a good fanfic. I know it is fast but don't worry there is going to be back story after this chapter. I am trying to end Help Me and Back from the Dead will be updated sometime this week I hope. Thanks to all my loyal chlex readers I owe you guys a lot.**

**Chapter one **

Everyone has heard of a famous person. Everyone thinks that they get whatever they want when they want it. I used to think that too until I met the famous Billionaire Lex Luthor. Sure he was a playboy and he always went after the beautiful brunette models. Everyone says he did that because they reminded him of his mom. But when I met Lex it was amazing. Sure I hadn't been very nice to him at first. I thought he was just like the papers said. Then we got to know each other and even though we had a verbal judo at times we became lovers. After five years of being together he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Two months after we were engaged I found out I was pregnant. Lex and I were ecstatic and decided that we would get married after the baby was born. But then our happy fairy tale life ended at five months pregnant I lost the baby. That is when I realized that famous people don't always get what they want. Lex had never wanted our child to die he never wanted us to get depressed and have our relationship fall apart. I guess the falling apart was my doing. After I told Lex I lost the baby he never looked at me the same way again. He didn't kiss me as passionately anymore. He spent more time at work and less time at home.

So two months after I had found I had lost the baby I left the Luthor mansion. I packed a bag earlier in the day while Lex was at work and hid it under the bed. When Lex was fast asleep that night I slipped out of bed gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. I got in my car and disabled the tracking device. Lex had wanted me to have one just in case. I left the Luthor mansion that night and haven't been back since. It's been three years since I have seen Lex well at least in person I see him in magazines all the time. He looks so strong like nothing had ever gone wrong like everything was perfect in his life. I cry when I see him looking like that and wonder if he still thinks about me if he thinks about the life we could have had if I hadn't lost the baby. I say me because it is obvious that Lex blames me for losing the baby why else would he avoid me? So here I am sitting in my tiny apartment writing all this down. Why? I'm not sure I guess I just need to let this all out and clear my head. I haven't really had anyone to talk to this about. I have a best friend and I told her about everything that happened except for who the guy was. My best friend Lana Lang. Where would I be without her? She asked me to go out with her tonight. She said she wanted me to meet one of her old friends that she hadn't seen in eight years. She wouldn't tell me who it was she said that if she told me I wouldn't want to go. I hadn't wanted to go anyway, but she told me I should and wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. Usually I get my way since I am so stubborn but Lana knows me too well she knows how to get me to buy in. Well there is a knock at the door it is probably Lana I will write again soon.

Chloe put her diary on her bookshelf and went to the door. She opened it up and Lana was smiling at her.

"Ready to go?" Lana asked

"Yeah I guess."

"Are you going to follow me there?"

"Yeah just in case I want to escape early."

"I don't think you will want to do that might like him."

"Lana you know I don't want to be with anyone anymore. I don't mind being on my own."

"Alright I won't push it. Now come on we are going to be late."

Lana and Chloe both got into their cars and Chloe followed Lana to a fancy restaurant. They entered together and Lana led Chloe over to a table.

"He said he would meet us here."

"Did you even tell him I was coming?"

"I told him I was going to bring a friend along."

"Okay I didn't want to intrude."

"This friend an I aren't involved romantically if that is what you are thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that."

Lex approached the table where he told Lana to meet him with her friend. He stared at the backs of a raven haired girl and the back of a long haired blonde. He always thought of Chloe when he saw blondes but she always had short hair. He had told her that she should let it grow out. He came closer and noticed that the two women hadn't noticed him.

"Hello ladies."

Lana turned around and smiled at Lex.

"Lex, nice to see you again."

Lana and Lex embraced and Lex kissed her cheek. Chloe didn't want to turn around she didn't want to see his face. She didn't even want to hear his voice. Chloe didn't realize she was trembling. She never though that Lex would show up in her life again.

"Lex I would like you to meet my friend."

Lana stared at Chloe noticing her back was still turned.

"Chloe turn around." Lana whispered

But Chloe refused so Lana forced her to turn around.

"Lex this is Chloe."

Lex and Chloe stared at each other with wide eyes. Chloe was trembling even harder now. What were they going to say to each other?

**Please r and r thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided to make Back From The Dead a one shot sorry for all those who thought I was going to continue it. I made a new song fic for chlex it is a tragedy though. So here is the new chapter hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 2**

"I have to go." Chloe said and she started to walk away she was almost to the door when strong hands gripped her arm and held her in place.

"Chloe wait." Lex told her

Lana had come over to them.

"What has gotten into you Chloe?"

Chloe stared at Lana and pulled away from Lex's grip.

"It's Lex isn't it?" Lana asked referring to the man that Chloe had told her about. The man she told Chloe was a jerk.

"Yes." Chloe answered

"Lana if you don't mind Chloe and I should talk."

Lana stared at Chloe.

"Go I will be fine." Chloe told Lana.

"Alright I will be right over there if you need me." Lana pointed to the other side of the room.

"Okay Lana."

Lana left Chloe and Lex alone. Chloe stared at Lex.

"We need to talk Chloe."

"About what Lex?"

"Everything starting with why you left without saying goodbye."

"I'm not going to talk about this out here while everyone is around."

"Then let's go on the balcony there isn't anyone out there."

"Fine."

Chloe and Lex went out to the balcony. Chloe walked over to the railing and placed her hands on the rail while Lex closed the doors and made sure no one could see them. Then he went over and stood next to Chloe.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I left because it felt like you didn't love me anymore."

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"You were always at work and when you were at home you never looked at me and when we did kiss it wasn't like it had been before I lost the baby. It's like you blamed me for the baby's death."

"Chloe I was trying to give you space and trying to make you feel better. I never meant to make you feel unloved."

"Do you blame me for the baby Lex?"

"Chloe do we really have to talk about the baby?"

"Lex just tell me the truth did you blame me or not?"

Lex just stared at Chloe he didn't say anything.

"Fine I guess by the way that you just looked at me you do blame me goodbye Lex."

Chloe turned to leave but Lex grabbed her again. 'I wish he would stop doing that.'

"No Chloe you aren't going anywhere."

"You can't make me stay."

"I can do whatever I want."

Lex turned Chloe around so she was facing him. He ran his hand over her cheek and caressed it. He pulled her close to him and brought his lips to hers and kissed her. Chloe tried to push him away but he was holding her too tight. He moved his lips away from her mout and brought them to her ear and whispered "Come back to me Chloe"

"Let me go Lex."

"I can't do that Chloe I am not about to lose you again."

"Please just let me go."

"Fine just go run away again!"

Lex took his hands off of Chloe and stared at her.

"Go Chloe it's what you are best at."

"I don't want to run away from our problems again Lex."

"Then what do you want?"

"Time to figure this all out."

"Time? You have had three years."

"I need to figure out my feelings."

"Fine Chloe figure out your feelings but don't expect me to wait for you to figure them out."

Lex brushed past Chloe and left the balcony. He went past Lana who was looking at him questionably. He left the restaurant and got into his car and left. Chloe stood on the balcony all alone tears stung her cheeks she sat down against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. Lana came onto the balcony she went over to Chloe and sat down next to her.

"What happened Chloe?"

"He blames me."

"Did he say that?"

"No he didn't say anything when I asked him."

Lana wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come on I will take you home."

"What about my car?"

"Do you think you can drive?"

"Yes I will be fine."

"Alright I will follow."

"Okay."

Chloe and Lana left and Lana followed Chloe back home. She left once she made sure Chloe was going to be okay. Chloe felt awful so she just went into her room and turned off the lights laid down on her bed and curled up into a ball. She closed her eyes and fell asleep she hadn't meant to fall asleep it had just happened. When she woke up in the morning it was nine. She saw her answer machine blinking. 'I didn't even hear the phone I must've really been sound asleep.' She played the message it was just Lana making sure she was alright. Chloe heard a knock on the door so she went to go answer it. She opened the door and was greeted with tulips her favorite flower the person who had brought them had left. Chloe picked up the flowers and carried them into the apartment. She sat them down on the table and looked for a card. She found one it said: _Things didn't go so well last night and I think we still need to talk meet me at the park where we first met at midnight. _She knew that the person who sent the flowers was Lex but she didn't feel like seeing him. How had he even gotten her address anyway? So Chloe decided she would call Lana to see what she thought Chloe should do so she got the phone and dialed Lana's number.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hi Lana."

"How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess. He sent me flowers and a note he wants to talk again."

"Are you going to talk to him again?"

"I don't know what do you think?"

"I think you need some closure to this."

"So you think I should go talk to him?"

"Yes I think it would be good for both of you."

"It's just so hard to see him again."

"I know it is Chloe."

"When I asked him if he blamed for the baby I wanted to him to say that he didn't but instead he just stood there and stared at me."

"And he should of told you it wasn't your fault because it wasn't Chloe you need to stop blaming yourself for it."

"I need to hear it from Lex and then I think I can get past it."

"All the more reason to go see him tonight."

"How did you know I was going to see him tonight?"

"You didn't tell me that?"

"No."

"I must've just put it in my mind."

"Lana what aren't you telling me?"

"Alright you caught me Lex called me and he was upset and he asked me where you lived and he told me where he wanted to meet you."

"Is he with you know?"

"No."

"Good I don't want you to tell him what I said to you."

"I won't. Are you really going to go?"

"Yes."

"Good tell me how things go as soon as you can."

"Alright Lana bye."

"Bye."

Chloe hung up the phone. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. After awhile she decided to clean the apartment up, she did the laundry, took a shower, and got dressed. But it was only five o'clock by the time she had finished all that she still had seven hours left she felt like the day was drawing on and on. So she made herself some dinner and did those dishes. Chloe went back into the living room and watched a movie. She wondered why lex had made their meeting so late at night but then she remembered that he liked to stay out of the media when he was with her. They had never been in the paper as a couple all the years that they had been together. He always said that whenever Chloe had the baby the whole world would be surprised because they wouldn't have of known that Chloe and Lex had been together. Chloe stayed on the couch watching TV until it was 11:30. Then she got her keys and coat and went out into her car. Chloe drove and was a block away from the park when she thought about turning around and going back to her apartment. But she kept going and pulled into the park's parking lot when she got there. She got out and noticed that Lex's Porsche was already here. She walked through the park and saw Lex sitting at a bench his eyes looked dazed and were staring at one spot. She sat next to him on the bench. She didn't know what to say so she stayed silent.

"Do you remember?" Lex asked

Chloe jumped when he talked not expecting it.

"Remember what?"

"The first time we met."

"Yes I remember."

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

**Stay tuned to find out how they met and there will be more back story in the next chapter I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the back story chapter and lex and Chloe are going to talk about their memories and say what they thought about them and everything hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter three**

"_Do you remember?" Lex asked_

"_Remember what?" _

"_The first time we met." _

"_Yes I remember." _

"_I remember it like it was yesterday. _You were jogging past this bench when I first noticed you. I was thinking of way to meet you when your keys fell out of your pocket."

"Then you ran up behind me and touched my arm and you scared the crap out of me you know."

"I never meant to scare you Chloe."

"I know it is fine."

"Then you turned around and stared at me somehow I knew we would meet again."

"I was really mean to you the first time we met."

"And you were mean to me the second time we saw each other again. Well anyway to continue on with this story when I finally got to tell you that you dropped your keys you snapped at me. You said that just because I was giving you back your keys doesn't mean you were going to let me in your pants."

"Yeah that was harsh I didn't even really know you."

"It didn't scare me off so don't worry about it. So I tried to introduce myself and you interrupted and said I know who you are Mr. Luthor and then you jogged off. I felt complied to run after but changed my mind."

"Why?"

"I figured that you weren't going to talk to me anyway so I went home."

"We didn't see each other until three months later."

"I knew I would see you again."

"I never thought it would be in the Beanery in Smallville."

"Me either."

"I can remember that day when you walked over and sat at the booth where I was."

"When I walked in I noticed the banner that said congratulations Chloe on it. Then I noticed you looking overjoyed and staring at an accepted application. So I came over to you and sat down because I remembered you from the park. I just assumed you were Chloe."

"So you said Hi Chloe remember me? And I jumped and asked how you knew my name."

"I told you the banner gave it away."

"Yeah and I think I told you to lave me alone."

"I distinctly remember you telling me to stop thinking that I was going to get into your pants and that you were too young for me anyway."

"I don't remember saying that are you putting words in my mouth."

"No I am not maybe you will remember once you hear the rest. Then I asked you how old you were and you told me seventeen. I told you that a five year difference wasn't much. Then you said that dating a seventeen year old was illegal."

"And you told me that it was only illegal if you got caught."

"So now you remember?"

"Yes."

Lex stared at Chloe he hadn't looked at her since she had come here.

"I'm glad you came."

"I was thinking about going home but I have to do this."

"So do I."

"What do you need to talk about then Lex?"

"You asked me before if I blamed you for the baby I never had Chloe I blamed myself that is why i distanced myself from you."

"Why did you think I was going to blame you?"

"Because I thought it had something to do with me getting caught in the meteor shower."

"Lex I never blamed you I blamed myself."

"I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to make you feel like it was your fault and I didn't love you anymore so you thought you had to run away."

"When you distanced yourself from me I felt unloved. When I needed you to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay you weren't there."

Tears filled Chloe's eyes she hated crying in front of Lex she always tried to be strong like Lex was. Lex wiped th tears away from Chloe's eyes.

"Chloe I am sorry you felt that way but I was never good at handling death I didn't know that you needed me to stay home with you. I'm so sorry Chloe."

"Lex please just stop saying sorry okay?"

"Okay."

"So do you know what happened to the baby why it died?"

"Yes I had the embryo examined and it wasn't either of our faults."

"What happened?"

"The baby chocked itself with the umbilical cord. She died of suffocation."

"We were going to have a girl?"

"Yes we were."

Chloe put her head in her hands she couldn't handle all of this she just wanted to go back to her house and lay in her bed.

"Chloe what happened is in the past we can't keep dwelling on it."

"I can't help it. I can't help but think how happy we would be if the baby had survived."

"The baby died for a reason. Everything in life happens for a reason."

"Why did it have to happen to us?"

"I don't know Chloe."

"I think I need to go home now."

"Chloe please don't go."

"I'm cold and tired."

"So let me go to your apartment we can talk more there and it will be more comfortable."

"Don't you think that will be weird?"

"No. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know anymore Lex there is three years between us."

"I'm still the same person."

"Fine you can come but you can't spend the night."

"Okay I won't."

"You can follow me there."

Chloe and Lex left the park. Then they went into Chloe's apartment.

"Do you want any coffee?" Chloe asked Lex

"Yeah that would be great."

"Okay I will go make some you can sit on the couch."

Chloe went into the kitchen while lex sat down on the couch and waited. A few minutes later Chloe came out with two cups of coffee in her hand. She gave Lex his and then she sat down next to him on the couch.

"What did you put in this?" Lex asked

"Two spoons of sugar and some cream isn't that the way you like it?"

"You remembered?"

"Yes I did. So what else do you want to talk about?"

"We could keep talking about our old memories."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because it keeps both of us happy."

"Fine what one do you want to talk about now?"

"How about our first date."

"I wouldn't call it a date."

"Why not its the first time you found some good in me."

"Yeah that is true."

"I was in Beanery again when I saw you looking all depressed and you didn't have any coffee in front of you so I bought you some. I came over to your booth with two cups of coffee and gave you one. You looked at me and told me to leave you alone. So I asked you what was wrong. You sai that nothing was wrong."

"So you just kept on sitting at the booth next to me and I had no idea what to say. So you just kept on talking like I wanted you around."

"i asked you if someone broke your heart. After a few seconds you asked me how I knew that you were brokenhearted. I asked you if you wanted to talk about it. But you said no. So we just kept on sitting there for forever it seemed."

"Then I finally did tell you knowing you weren't going to leave if I didn't. I told you that I confessed to someone that I loved them but they had told me that thy didn't love me back. Then you said I don't know you very well but I would confess my love for you in a second if you had told that to me."

"Yeah I don't think that statement helped things."

"Yes it did I didn't tell you that but hearing that from you changed my perspective of you."

"How?"

"I realized that you weren't always a jerk and that you could be caring. Now you should finish this story."

"Okay so where were we oh yeah. You told me that I should just go. So I got up to leave and walked away from the table and then I turned back around I couldn't leave you alone in your pain and once I had looked back at you tears were in your eyes. So I went back to the table and sat next to you. You asked me why I was still there. I told you it was because you needed someone to be there with you. So you said thanks for not leaving and you rested your head on me and I held you. Then I offered to give you a ride home and you accepted. So before you left to go into your house you got out a piece of paper and wrote your number on it and you said call me sometime."

**Well let me know if you guys like this update hopefully it isn't too confusing with them talking about how they felt during their memories and there is more back story to come next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I only got one review for my last chapter hopefully this one will get your guy's attention.**

**Chapter 4**

Lex had finished the rest of the story and he stared at Chloe she looked so tired. He knew he shouldn't have of made their meeting so late but he had to avoid the press.

"If you want me to go so you can go to sleep I will. But this talk of ours isn't over you aren't going to get away from me again."

"Look Lex it is late and you shouldn't be out on the road driving so why don't you just sleep on the couch tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lex I will go get you some blankets and a pillow."

Chloe left the room and opened up a closet she took out two blankets and a pillow and brought them over to Lex.

"Thanks Chloe."

"No problem Lex the bathroom is on the second door to the right if you need it. Good night."

"Good night Chloe."

Chloe left the living room and went into her bedroom she didn't even bother to close the door she knew Lex wouldn't do anything. She crawled into bed and fell fast asleep. Lex tried to get comfortable on the couch but he couldn't he wasn't sure if he was just uncomfortable with this situation or if it was just the couch. He got off the couch because sleep refused to come to him. He went down to where Chloe said the bathroom was hoping that she had some sleeping pills. He opened up the cabinet and found the pill bottle he was looking for. He took two sleeping pills and then he left the bathroom. Lex stared at Chloe's door that was wide open he fought hard to resist his urge to go in but he couldn't and before he even realized what he was doing he was beside Chloe. He stared at her beautiful face even though she had aged some she was still the same Chloe. His hand strayed over to her face brining the lose hairs away from her eyes. He wished that none of this had ever happened that he still had Chloe that she was still his. If only he had told her about what happened to the baby then they both would've figured out that it wasn't their faults. Then maybe they could've put the baby behind them and carried on instead it had come to this and Lex felt guilty. Everything that had happened had been his fault Chloe would still be his. Lex sat down in the chair near her bed and he kept stroking her face he couldn't stop. Soon the medicine hit his system and he fell asleep next to her.

In the morning Chloe woke up she had felt something stroking her last night and she could remember thinking that it felt familiar. Her eyes opened and she stared at the hand that was rested on her bed. She looked up at Lex he was fast asleep still. Chloe shook her head at him she shouldn't have of kept her door open last night it was probably too much of a temptation for him. Chloe withdrew one of her blankets from her bed and covered him up. He had looked cold. Then she left the room and went into the kitchen and made coffee for herself and made sure to have some left for Lex. She took out the paper and started reading while drinking her coffee. Lex wouldn't sleep for much longer he never did, she could remember always waking up to an empty bed because he was an early bird. So she would have to go into his study and say good morning to him. She laughed as she remembered their morning quarrels because she was always grumpy in the morning.

"Is something in the paper funny?" Lex asked as he came into the room

"No I was just remembering something."

"What would that be?"

"I wouldn't worry about that right now Lex. What I want to know is why you were in my room this morning."

"You answer my question and I will answer yours."

"Fine I was remembering how we always used to have quarrels in the morning."

"Oh yes I remember those you were always grumpy in the morning has that changed?"

"I don't know I don't have any one here to talk to in the mornings now you are avoiding my question."

"I took some sleeping pills last night and the temptation to go into your room was strong. I was going to leave before you woke up but I guess the pills hit me faster than I thought they would."

"Don't let it happen again Lex."

"I won't I'm sorry it's just that I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you too but things have changed."

"Is there a guy in your life?"

"No why would you ask that?"

"You said that things have changed. They couldn't have of changed all that much if there isn't anyone in your life right now."

"What are you saying that I can't change unless I get a boyfriend?"

"That isn't what I was saying."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just meant that maybe since you haven't seen anyone you still had feelings for me."

"Lex I don't know how I feel about you right now. You can't just walk back in my life and expect us to pick up the pieces."

"I know but can't you at least let me in again? I just want to be here for you."

"I don't know Lex."

"We seemed to be getting along just fine yesterday."

"We were talking about happy memories yesterday."

"So why can't we just keep on talking about them?"

"I don't know Lex maybe because they were in the past and this is the future."

"I like the past Chloe. I like remembering our relationship."

"Alright we can talk about old memories but only for one hour then you need to leave."

"As long as I am allowed to come see you again."

"Yes you are allowed to come here but only if you call first, or I call you."

"Okay."

"So what memory do you want to talk about today?"

"Our second well you would call it our first date. Two days after I dropped you off at your house and you gave me your number. I decided to call you and talk. You answered your phone and said hi and I said hi back."

"Yeah and then I asked you who you were because I don't know why I didn't recognize your voice. So you said that you were Lex from the other night."

"Yeah and I was incredibly nervous when I was talking to you I couldn't figure out a way to ask you out so I just made small talk."

"Yeah you asked me how the weather was and then I knew you wanted to ask me something. So I asked you what you wanted."

"I told you that I wanted to ask you to go out with me for dinner."

"It wasn't that smooth though there were some ums in there and I didn't ever think that you would get nervous talking to me."

"Any guy in his right mind would get nervous while talking to you. So you said yes and I told you I would pick you up at seven."

"When we hung up I realized that I only had an hour to get ready. I was going crazy not knowing what to wear, not knowing if I should dress formally or casual since you never told me where we were going."

"Yeah I was thrilled that you had said yes that is why I never told you what to wear."

"So I guessed and wore something in between formal and casual."

"You looked great that night."

"You remember what I was wearing?"

"Yeah you were wearing a red top and a black skirt."

"I didn't think you would remember that."

"I have a great memory Chloe."

"I know you do."

"Well anyway we went to the restaurant in Metropolis it was quite that fancy."

"I remember all of the people staring at us when we came in. I felt so embarrassed but you led me over to a table in the back where there weren't any people and that made me feel better."

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't want to have people watching us the whole time. So we ordered our dinner and had a nice talk about the things we liked."

"Yeah I finally got to know the true Lex Luthor not the one that I was always reading about in the paper."

"Yeah the paper makes me look like a bigger jerk than I am."

"Yeah I realized that after that night."

"Do you remember what you did when I pulled the car in front of your house?"

Chloe's face turned red.

"Yes I do but I would rather you tell it."

"Why it is only us and it was obviously you're idea."

"Fine I was about to get out of the car when I turned back and stared at you. You asked me what I was doing and I just kept staring at you. Then I leaned over to you and ran my finger over your lips. Then I kissed you."

"I was shocked when you did that. I didn't respond very fast to your kiss but once I realized what you were doing I kissed you back and held your face and I never wanted to let you go."

"But I told you I had to go my dad would be waiting for me and I didn't want him to see us kissing."

"Did you really want to kiss me or where you just having an impulse?"

"I really wanted to kiss you. I had wanted to all night I don't know why. I didn't even know you very well but somehow I knew that you were the guy I always wanted to be with."

"Look how that turned out."

Lex stared at Chloe with pain in his eyes.

"Lex our one hour is up now."

"I don't want to go Chloe."

"I have to go to work."

"Where do you work?"

"That isn't any of your business I need at least one place that I go to kept a secret from you. I can't see you every day. I'm sorry but I just can't see you every day in every place that I am. It is just way too hard."

"Chloe maybe it is so hard to see me because you are still in love with me did you ever consider that?"

"Lex please quit brining love into this you have no idea how I feel you can't get into my thoughts and I just can't see you every single day right now. Once in awhile is fine but every day I can't handle that. Now if you don't want to leave that is fine but I have to go so lock up when you do leave."

Chloe grabbed her coat and walked out the door and when she got out side her apartment she cried. She did still have feelings for Lex she had wanted to kiss him again while they were talking about their first kiss. She couldn't let herself do that. She couldn't let Lex just think that since he had found her he could come in and have things like they used to be. Even though she was alone and she was craving for someone's love and attention even though she knew that the person who would do that was Lex, but she couldn't let herself go back to him. She walked down the hallway slowly realizing what a fool she was for leaving him in the first place. She would never find a guy as great as Lex or a guy that loved her as much as Lex did and still does. She turned and stared at her apartment door. The temptation to run back into her apartment and just see Lex was great. She wanted to touch him and love him. The passion filled her body and she ran to her apartment door not wanting to hold back anymore she wiped the door open and she stared at him. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She went over to him and knelt in front of him. She traced her fingers over his face and made him look at her. Then she kissed him with all the built up passion she had in her body with all of her loneliness that had filled her body over the years realizing that this was what she had needed all along. She had needed Lex she hadn't seen anyone else because she had wanted to Lex. Chloe knew in her heart that all she ever dreamed about was Lex finding her and them sharing a moment like this. They kept kissing each other their tongues wrestling. All the years that they had spent apart quickly washed over them. But Chloe had forgotten to close the door and when Lana got to the doorframe and stared at the sight in front of her she felt awful for looking in on them but the door was wide open. Chloe noticed a shadow in the doorway and pulled herself away from Lex. Chloe stared at Lana with scared eyes like she was a puppy dog who had just gotten caught doing something wrong.

"I was wondering if you were going to come to work but it seems as if you are busy here."

Chloe stared at Lex and Lex stared back at Chloe.

"Don't worry. I will tell Linda that you can't come into work today because you are sick. I am sorry I have interrupted this moment since it is what you have wanted all along."

"What have I wanted all along?"

"The man you left to come back here and love you again. I have seen it on your face. I knew why you never wanted to see anyone else because you still had hope that Lex would come back here and you two would fall in love all over again. Now I really should go I'm sorry to have interrupted."

Lana grabbed the door handle and closed the door and she sighed. She was glad that Chloe was finally happy.

Chloe stared at Lex again she looked into his eyes. He still hadn't said anything since she had kissed him. So Chloe sat down on the couch next to him and placed her hand on his hand.

"Please say something." Chloe said

Lex just stared at his hands and then he brought his hand up to his lips like he couldn't believe that Chloe had just kissed him.

"You kissed me."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"I need you that is why and now that you are hear back in my life. I can't say no to you I can't pretend I am not in love with you. Because I have been craving for you. For your love for your touch. I should've never have of left. I was stupid and I couldn't see that I had the one thing in my life that made me happy right in front of me and I ruined all of that."

Tears streamed down Chloe's cheeks and Lex caught them with his fingers.

"You did not ruin anything. If anything it was my fault I should've told you what really happened with the baby but I couldn't. I just didn't want to talk about it and I didn't know you blamed yourself. Chloe I am so sorry but all I want is to have you back in my life."

"I want that too Lex more than anything."

"Then let's quit talking about the baby and what we could've been if she had survived. Let's talk about what is happening right now. What we want to happen."

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here. I want to be near you. I have been away from you for too long. But we still need to take things slow there is still years between us and things we need to tell each other about what we did while we were apart."

"I can do that. However long it takes for us to pick up the pieces, you are worth the wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Chloe eyes were on Lex they were both breathing heavy after having a make out session. Being away from each other for so long had taken a toll on both of them. Chloe had never realized how much she had missed Lex before now. Chloe stared at Lex she had to ask him a question to settle her mind.

"Were you with anyone Lex?"

Lex turned his head and stared at Chloe with stunned eyes he hadn't been expecting that question.

"I tried to be with someone once. We never ended up even kissing I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"So you weren't really with anyone then?"

"No."

"I'm glad you are here."

"I'm glad I am here too I thought I would never get to see you again."

"When do you have to go back to Smallville?"

"Today."

"But we just got back together."

"I was hoping you might come back with me."

"Lex I have a life here."

"I know but I want you close to me."

"I do too but I can't just up and leave."

"Why you did when you had a life with me in Smallville."

Chloe stared at Lex with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have of said that so harshly but it is true."

"I know and that is why I don't want to do it again."

"I understand but would you consider coming back to Smallville if you have plenty of time to say goodbye to everyone?"

"I will consider it but I have to take care of things here."

"I know."

"It would be nice to see my dad again."

"Yeah he would be happy to see you. Remember when we told him we were dating?"

"Yeah he didn't believe us at first."

"We had been dating for two months when I told you we should tell him."

"Yeah so you set up a time to come over for dinner and you told him that you had some business to talk about."

"Which wasn't a lie. So after we had dinner we all sat down in the living room."

"And I was to chicken to tell him."

"Yeah you made me do the dirty work for you."

"So you just said it out of the blue when we were all silent."

"Yeah and when I told him I was dating you he started bursting out laughing."

"Yeah and then you said we really are dating."

"And he just kept laughing so I figured the only thing he would believe was if I told him I loved you so I did."

"He just stopped laughing and stared at you."

"It felt like forever until he talked which he didn't do he started screaming at me."

"Yeah he said that it was wrong that his boss was dating his daughter and how dare you think that you could bring me into your life. Then I finally spoke up and I told him that I was in love with you and that there was nothing he could do about it."

"I don't think he liked that."

"No he didn't after he sent you home he screamed his head off at me and banned me from seeing you."

"You never told me that."

"Yeah I kind of snuck out without him knowing."

"Is that why he freaked out when he saw us at the Talon having coffee?"

"Yeah I wasn't supposed to be out."

"What did he do to you when he took you home?"

"In the car he said that I shouldn't have of disobeyed him. I told him that I was eighteen now and he had to let me be an adult and let me make my own decisions. Plus I was going to college and he couldn't watch me every minute when I left anyway."

"And what did he say to that?"

"He didn't say anything until we got home. I think he was thinking of what to say to me. So when we got into the house he asked me if I was sure I wanted to date you. I told him I had never been surer of anything in my life. So he told me that he wasn't okay with our dating but he would put up with it. He said that if you ever hurt me though he wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."

"You sure went through a lot just to be with me."

"You were and are worth it and you put up with a lot to be with me too"

"I hate to end things here but I have to go to a meeting."

"Aww but I don't want you to go."

"I know but I will call you later okay?"

"Okay bye Lex."

"Bye Chloe."

They shared a kiss then Chloe walked Lex out and Chloe felt horrible watching him walk away. It had been that way when she had left them after they had their first kiss she wanted nothing more then to run back to his car and kiss him again. She craved Lex for some reason he always did that to her. Chloe sat down on her couch and felt the warm spot where Lex had been sitting. 'Why did I ever leave him?' Chloe thought. There was a knock on the door and Chloe went over to answer she hoped it was Lex deciding not to go to his meeting and stay with her. She looked a little disappointed when it was Lana.

"Not who you were hoping to see?"

"No Lana I am always happy to see you."

"So are you going to let me in or are you and Lex sharing a passionate moment?"

"Lex just left he had to go back to Smallville."

Chloe moved away from the door to let Lana in. Lana and Chloe sat down on the couch.

"So can I ask?" Lana asked

"Ask what?"

"What is up with the two of you?"

"We decided to take things slow for now."

"Well at least you are giving him another shot."

"How could I not we have had too much of a history together."

"He is a great guy you are really lucky."

"How did you meet Lex?"

"My aunt Nell she used to work for him when I was little. As I got older we just got closer then I went to Paris and we hadn't talked for awhile. He never told you about me?"

"No he didn't."

"How did you meet Lex?"

"I was jogging in a park and dropped my keys and he gave them back to me."

"Well that is romantic."

"We never started dating until after that."

"How old were you when you started dating him?"

"I was seventeen, but don't tell anyone else that not even my dad knows that."

"When did you turn eighteen?"

"A week later."

"So you weren't totally breaking the law."

"We kind of were but it isn't like he did anything to me."

"So if you two get married are you going to invite me?"

"I wouldn't rush it but yeah if we get married you are defiantly invited."

"Good I hope everything works out for the two of you maybe you will even try again."

"I don't know if I want to try again. I don't want another tragic moment."

"Who says anything will happen if you try again. You can't be scared Chloe, you would make a great mother."

"I just don't know if I could risk trying again even though I have always dreamed about having kids. The night I lost the baby haunts me."

"Don't let it haunt you Chloe think of it as a challenge. You and Lex love each other more than anything and even though you both had a horrible tragedy you found your way back together. It shows how much you two love each other. I am not saying that losing the baby wasn't hard I know it must've been but you have to put it behind you Chloe you have to move on. It isn't good when you think about losing the baby it isn't your fault you know that now it could've happened to anyone."

"I know and I am trying to put that behind me it just is really hard."

"Have you ever thought about seeing a therapist?"

"What do I need a therapist for?"

"To help you move on they do wonders trust me I went to one."

"Maybe I will try it."

"You can go see my old one her name is Sandy she makes you remember lots of memories and then somehow she gets you to lose the bad memories."

"Alright I will go see her. How long does this go on for?"

"A week maybe more it depends on how deep the memory is."

"Are you going to move back to Smallville?"

"I'm not sure Lex wants me too."

"Well why don't you go talk to the therapist she might help you decide."

"Don't I have to make an appointment first?"

"Yes I will go call her see if she is busy sometimes she isn't."

Lana pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She talked for a few minutes then hung up.

"She says she isn't busy right now so she can see you. Do you want me to take you there?"

"Sure why not?"

Lana and Chloe left and Lana drove Chloe to the therapist's office. They both went inside and met the secretary who said that Chloe could go right in.

"I will wait out here for you." Lana said

"Alright."

"Don't look so nervous Chloe you are going to be fine."

Chloe went into the office and Sandy gestured her to sit across from her. So Chloe took a seat it was the most comfortable chair she had ever sat in.

"So you are Chloe?"

"Yes."

"It is very nice to meet you my name is Sandy. Now what is it you needed to come here for?"

"I have a terrible memory imbedded in my head and I can't seem to forget it."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"5 years ago."

"You still can't get past it?"

"No."

"Would you be alright with telling me what happened?"

"I was five months pregnant when I lost my baby."

"I understand why your mind is still dwelling on that moment. I think I can make your mind remember that memory but not have it so it is always bothering you."

"That would help me a lot."

"But before I start this procedure I have to ask you a few questions some of them might be personal but I need your permission to ask them and I need you to answer them truthfully."

"You can ask whatever you want and I will answer them truthfully."

"Alright. Were you married to the baby's father?"

"No we were going to get married after the baby was born"

"Are you married to him now?"

"No."

"What happened between you two?"

"He had his own way of grieving and that had been staying away from me. I felt like he didn't love me anymore so I left."

"Have you seen him since?"

"Yes I saw him a few days ago and we talked about everything and now we are back together."

"Do you know if he still thinks about losing the baby?"

"I think he does I don't know if he has as big of a problem as me though."

"Would you ask him to come with you the next time maybe if I talked to both of you together it might help the two of you understand how you both felt after you lost the baby."

"Yes I will ask him."

"Alright Chloe I am just going to go through some memories with you right now can you tell me what some of your happiest memories would be?"

"Probably a few years before I lost the baby."

"Alright why don't you go lay down on the couch over there."

"Alright."

Chloe went over and laid down on the couch Sandy sat down next to her and gave her a pill and a glass of whatever.

"What is this for?" Chloe asked

"It is to help relax you."

"Okay."

"I don't want you to not tell me something because you think I am going to go tell someone else whatever you say here is confidential unless you want me to tell someone."

"Okay."

Sandy noticed that Chloe was relaxed now.

"Alright close your eyes and I went you to tell me a memory that makes you really happy."

Chloe shut her eyes and thought back through her life trying to find one memory that made her really happy.

"Do you have one Chloe?"

"Yes."

"Alright as you picture it I want you to tell me what happens."

Chloe pictured the night Lex and she told Gabe that they were engaged.

"We were at my dad's house."

"Who is we?"

"Lex and I, he is the guy I was telling you about."

"Alright continue."

"We were telling my dad about our engagement. I was nervous because when we had told my father that we were dating he got really mad. Lex told my dad that he asked me to marry him and I told my dad that I had accepted his proposal. My dad surprised me when he told Lex that he could tell that he made me really happy and that he couldn't see me with anyone else but him. I asked my dad why he was so accepting of Lex now when he hadn't been before. He told it was because he knew that Lex would do anything to keep me safe and that he would never do anything to hurt me. He hadn't known that when we had told him that we were dating."

"So you were happy because he was accepting towards you getting married to Lex?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet Lex?"

"In a park."

"Did you fall in love with him then?"

"I thought he was cute. I mean who wouldn't think Lex was cute."

"But you didn't feel anything in the pit of your stomach saying he was the one?"

"No I didn't feel that until later."

"Were you happy when you felt that?"

"Yes I had never truly experienced it before."

"When you felt that way did you tell him you loved him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I was afraid he wouldn't love me back."

"So who was the first one to say I love you?"

"I was because my body couldn't take it anymore I had to tell him."

"And what did he say after you told him that."

"He told me he loved me too and I knew he meant it because when I looked into his eyes I could just sense how much he loved me."

"You have shared plenty of happy moments with Lex then?"

"Yes there are so many every day with him made me happy."

"Even when you guys fought?"

"Yes we fought frequently we always had our verbal judo it was a part of who we are. Both of us always wanted to be in control and when one of us didn't get our way we had our fights but after them we would laugh and neither of us could believe that we had fought over some of the stupidest things."

"You really loved him didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love him as passionately as you did before?"

"The feeling isn't that strong anymore. I don't know if it is because I am afraid to move on but I want to feel that way about him again."

"When you left him did you ever think of being with anyone else?"

"No I could never dream of being with anyone else but Lex."

"So you didn't see anyone else?"

"No."

"Did he see anyone else?"

"He saw one other person but he told me they didn't do anything because he kept thinking about me."

"Did you trust him when he told you that?"

"Yes."

"Alright Chloe I think that is enough for today. I hope Lex will come by with you next time I want to meet with both of you together and then I want to meet with you both separately. Next time is going to be hard you are going to have to remember when you lost the baby but I promise it will help you move on."

"So when do you want to meet again?"

"As soon as possible. Two days from now maybe if you have any problems with that day call me and I will pick out something else."

"Why are you doing this so fast Lana said it would take a week."

"Because you and Lex are starting over and in order for you both to have a relationship that works again you are going to have to get past the past."

"Alright thanks for your help Sandy."

"You are welcome Chloe."

Chloe got up and left the room Lana was waiting outside like she said she would.

"How did it go?"

"Alright. She wants to see me and Lex together in two days."

"Do you think he will come?"

"I think he will."

"Good it will help you both."

"I hope so."

Chloe and Lana left the building.

Sandy called the person she was working for.

"Miss. Lang told her just like you said she would they are going to be here together in two days if all goes well."

"Good Sandy was my suspicion right?"

"Yes they are back together and she seems to be happy about it."

"Break them up."

"You're the boss."

"Yes I am now get the job done."

"I will I promise."

She hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chloe had called Lex and he had agreed to meet her in two days. Lex didn't understand why Chloe had to see a therapist but if that was what she wanted he would go with her. Lex hadn't told her that he had a meeting that day that he was canceling because he figured that this was more important. So they met at Sandy's office two days later. Chloe had been early and Lex had been five minutes late which didn't seem to mater because Sandy was with another patient anyway. So Lex waited with Chloe for ten minute before the patient left and Chloe and Lex were allowed to come in. They sat in the chairs in front of Sandy's desk.

"It's nice to see you again Chloe and it's nice to meet you Lex." Sandy said holding out her hand to greet Lex. Lex shook her hand but said nothing in return. Sandy knew he didn't want to be here. "Well why don't we start then." "I have a few questions that you both can stay in here for and then I will talk to Lex and then you Chloe if that is alright."

"It's fine isn't it Lex?" Chloe asked as she stared at him. But Lex was looking out through the window he really didn't want to be here he wanted to be in Smallville with Chloe.

Lex snapped out of his zone and not knowing what he was accepting to he said "Yes that is fine."

"Good so let's start with when you two moved into together when did that happen?" Sandy asked looking from Chloe to Lex.

"It happened after two years." Chloe answered Sandy wondering why Lex was being so quiet he seemed fine with this when she had talked to him about it.

"Alright and how were things between you two when you moved in were they different?" Sandy asked gently hoping maybe Lex would talk this time.

"Well when I moved into the mansion it was because my dad was working in a different country and I needed a place to stay while school was let out. Then Lex didn't want me to leave so I just stayed and went to school from the mansion." Chloe answered again she had waited a few minutes to see if Lex was going to answer.

"Did you two sleep in the same room?" Sandy asked

"No we didn't." Lex said right after the question was asked he knew he had to say something sooner or later. Chloe had been surprised and she was staring at him he looked annoyed at the fact that he was here and Chloe wondered why.

"Alright why don't we start with the independent conversations? So Chloe you can go wait in the waiting room I will call you out when Lex is done." Sandy said as Chloe got up but was stopped when Lex grabbed her arm gently.

"When did we agree to this?" Lex asked Chloe staring into her eyes.

"You agreed to it Lex just a few minutes ago." Chloe told him staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh okay then." Lex let go of Chloe's hand and she walked out of the room. Sandy stared at Lex and she knew why some many girls had chased after Lex all these years he was extremely handsome even if he didn't have hair.

"Alright then Lex why don't we start?" Sandy asked him

Lex ignored her question and asked one of his own. "What are you doing with Chloe?"

"Helping her Lex." Sandy said looking stunned

"Fine ask your questions so we can be done here." Lex said sternly he didn't believe that Sandy was trying to help Chloe.

"Do you regret getting involved with Chloe?" Sandy asked him with an annoyed tone.

"No of course not." Lex answered sternly he didn't like this woman at all. 'Who the hell does she think she is?'

"Well then why do you seem so annoyed at being here?"

"Because I had to cancel a very important meeting just to come here." Lex told her he knew it wasn't a good excuse and he would've done it in a heartbeat for Chloe. But as soon as he had gotten here he knew something was up.

"You didn't have to come at this time didn't Chloe tell you that?" Sandy asked her tone had gone down a bit.

"Yes she did but she wanted to come now at this time so I cancelled the meeting."

"Do you resent her for losing the baby?" Sandy asked she knew she was pressing her luck but she needed to ask these questions.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lex shouted at her. 'Who does she think she is she knows nothing about Chloe and I she can't just ask these questions.'

"Lex please just calm down and answer the question." Sandy told him calmly

"No I don't resent her it wasn't her fault." Lex said annoyingly he hated this interrogation

"Then why did you ignore her and spend more time at your job?" Sandy asked him still acting calm pretending he never had his outburst.

"I wanted to give her time to mourn the loss of our child." Lex said solemnly remembering the mistakes he had done that he wished he could take back.

"If you could change what you did would you?" she asked him intently

"Of course I would make her feel loved and I would comfort her." He was telling the truth he wanted nothing more than to take all the times he had left Chloe alone to grieve and he make himself be there with her. Maybe then she wouldn't have of left.

"When you woke up and she was gone what did you think?"

"I didn't know what to think. I thought maybe she had just gone out to get some air she usually did that early in the morning. When she didn't come back I freaked out and tried to do everything to find her. I never knew if she was okay every day I was left wondering what had happened to her and I always hoped that nothing bad had happened." Pain was apparent in his voice.

"Weren't you mad at her when you saw her again?"

"Yes but I was happy just to see her and know that she was okay."

"Did you ever tell her how you truly felt about her leaving?"

"No I haven't."

"Are you planning to?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should Lex. I think that it would be good for you to let her know how you felt when she left you."

"I think it will just cause more problems and we are doing fine right now."

"You can't hide it Lex you have to tell her sooner or later. If you want you can tell her here and we can discuss it."

"I don't want to discuss it with you." Lex said looking at her with a cold stare he hated this woman he deeply despised her.

"Well that is just to bad because I think it needs to be discussed and now is as good time as ever." Sandy said as she got up and started for the door. Lex grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"We are not discussing this now!" Lex shouted at Sandy. "Things between us are good right now if she knew she made me feel like that then she will feel guilty and it just won't be good."

"Mr. Luthor that is your second outburst today and I am sick of it. Now please let me go and we are going to discuss this matter with Chloe." Sandy said sternly

"God why can't you just leave it alone she doesn't need to know that." Lex told her again he was getting sick of this.

"She needs to know Lex and you two need to talk about it."

"I should've of never of told you how I felt." Lex said as he released her arm and let her walk to the door where she got Chloe and brought her in. Lex just stared at Chloe he didn't want Chloe to know not now he wanted to tell her on his own terms he just wanted to make sure their relationship was secure first.

Sandy told Lex and Chloe to go sit in the chairs near the couch and she went and sat down on the couch.

"I don't understand what is Lex still doing in here?" Chloe asked

"He has something to tell you about the way he felt when you left and I think it needs to be shared."

"Well I don't think it needs to be shared at all I think it can wait." Lex said sternly

"Well I think you need to share it with Chloe so start sharing Lex." Sandy told him sternly

Lex stayed quiet he wasn't about to say anything he didn't want to. Chloe stared at him and knew that he was annoyed with Sandy and he didn't want to tell her at least not here. Chloe didn't understand why though.

"Lex maybe you should just tell me I promise I won't get mad at you." Chloe told him gently she didn't want to make him angry.

"Chloe I don't mind telling just you but I don't want her here." Lex said his eyes gazing at Sandy

"Could you leave us alone for a minute please Sandy?" Chloe asked her

"Of course I can." Sandy stared at Lex with cold eyes she had wanted to be here when he had told her but the tape of him telling her would be just as good. Sandy got up and left the room.

Chloe stared at Lex with gentle eyes she wanted to know how he felt. Lex stared back at her his eyes were solemn he didn't want to hurt her.

"You can tell me Lex. I know I hurt you pretty bad when I left."

"I didn't know what happened to you Chloe I didn't know if something bad happened to you. I didn't know if you were hurt or worse. I wondered every day if you were okay. Everyday I wondered if you were alive and well I wondered if you had been threatened and something bad happened. I wondered everyday Chloe everyday." Lex said solemnly tears were about to fall realizing how much pain he had gone through never knowing that Chloe was okay.

Chloe eyes looked incredibly sad and hurt she had never realized how much she had hurt him. She felt awful her heart had been breaking when she heard him say that. She knew that she should've left a note or something. She went over to Lex and stared into his eyes she rubbed his arms tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Lex I never meant to make you feel like something bad happened to me. I feel horrible I'm so sorry."

Lex knew this was going to happen that is why he didn't want to tell her he didn't want to see her cry anymore he wanted her to be happy. Lex stared into Chloe's eyes he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Chloe please don't be sorry and don't cry I was just so happy that you were alive and well that I put that pain of not knowing behind me. Chloe I love you so much that I don't want us to think of the pain that we have caused each other anymore I want us to move on. I want you to be happy again I want to just be with you." Lex stared at Chloe and he kissed her lips passionately she kissed him back then they pulled away. "Why did you come here Chloe what is it that you need from her?"

"I need to get past losing the baby Lex then I believe we can be truly happy." Chloe told him honestly.

"What if you can't get past losing the baby?"

"I will I just need to come here every once in awhile Sandy will help me and then we can be the happy couple we once were." Chloe told Lex staring into his eyes.

"Why don't I get you a different therapist then?" Lex suggested

"Why?"

"I don't trust Sandy at all."

"Lex I know that she got on your nerves I heard your little outbursts but I like Sandy." Chloe told him.

"Alright but I don't want to come back here if that is okay with you."

"It's fine Lex."

"Okay."

Lex and Chloe left the room and told Sandy that they were fine now and Chloe asked if it was her turn to be asked questions now.

"I'm sorry Chloe but we have run out of time maybe I can see you tomorrow around four o'clock?"

"That sounds fine. Lex doesn't have to come back does he?"

"No he doesn't." Sandy said

"Alright see you tomorrow then." Chloe took Lex's hand and he put his hand around her waist pulling her close to him. They walked out of the office and Lex had diner planned for the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Just a note to all of my readers I have two new fics that I hope everyone will read. I know some of you have already. I will be updating Family Man soon I promise finals are coming up so I am really busy this update has taken me a month to complete so please forgive me for not updating. **

Sandy went back into her office and called her boss. He answered sternly.

"What!?"

"I think I got him pissed off today." Sandy told him proud that she had made Lex mad

"But he didn't get pissed off at her just you."

"How do you know that?" She asked how in the world would he know that?

"I have my way of knowing things I want them to break up. Get him mad at her."

"How he loves her a lot."

"Fine I will do it since you can't!! All you have to do is help Chloe get over losing the baby and then you are done."

"What does done mean?"

"You will find out soon enough just do what I tell you." 

"Yes sir."

Sandy hung up the phone she hoped that he wasn't planning on killing her after she was finished with Chloe.

At the restaurant Chloe and Lex were sitting quietly at the table together. Chloe looked at Lex he was looking down at the menu pretending he didn't know what he wanted yet. Chloe could tell that Lex was trying to avoid talking to her about the meeting.

"Lex I'm sorry I made you go to the therapist." Chloe told him gently she really didn't think it would be that bad for him but Sandy had made him really mad. Chloe watched as Lex looked at her she had never seen his eyes look so cold at her. "Are you mad at me?" Chloe asked him suddenly she didn't like seeing him looking at her like that. She watched his eyes turn from cold to warm and gentle.

"No I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that woman I don't like her Chloe I don't think you should go back. I can find you a new therapist to go to if that is what you want." Lex told her gently he didn't want her going back there not with Sandy something was going on there and he didn't like it.

"Lex I have to go back I like Sandy she seems to know what she is doing I'm sure she didn't mean to make you mad." Chloe told him she wanted to go back there she felt at peace with herself.

"Chloe I think she was trying to make me mad at you for leaving me. She wanted me to yell at you, or for you to yell at me. Chloe I don't think that she wants us together and I just don't want someone putting the wrong things into your head." Lex told her he was deeply concerned that Sandy was going to do something to hurt Chloe and then they would never be able to have the life they were supposed to have.

"How can you think that Lex I don't think she is trying to break us up I think she is just trying to help us tell each other what we feel inside." She told him, she didn't want them to argue over this.

"I don't know Chlo if you feel safe going there then go but if she is putting anything in your head that doesn't seem right you better believe I'm going to go in there and tell her off." Lex told her honestly he didn't want her going at all but he knew Chloe she would do whatever she wanted once she set her mind to it.

"I know you will Lex you are always there to protect me." Chloe told him glad that he was going to let her go back.

The waitress came and got their orders. Then she came back really fast with their food already prepared. Chloe knew why having Lex in a restaurant always meant they got quick service.

"I could protect you even more if you come back to Smallville." Lex told her hoping that she would agree to come back with him this time. He needed her and she didn't realize how much it hurt him to know that something could be happening to her and he wouldn't know until after it had happened because he didn't live close to her.

"Lex can't we get off that subject?" Chloe said suddenly she didn't think she could back to Smallville and be that close to him she still needed her space and back in Smallville was a grave for their child Chloe didn't know if she could go back and see it yet she didn't know if she could handle it.

"You can stay with your dad you said how much you have missed him you can stay there and you won't have to go to the mansion you won't have to see that gravestone where all of the Luthor's are buried. You just need to come back to see your dad." Lex told her knowing she was thinking of the tombstone that they had made for their child even though it hadn't breathed in the world it was very much real for them and they had needed to make a tombstone Lex had never put the body underneath until a few weeks ago.

Chloe just stared at Lex, how did he know I was thinking about the gravestone. Chloe eyes were saddened she didn't know what to do it would be nice to see her dad and she did miss being close to Lex but she had a life here. She didn't know if she could leave it all. "I don't know Lex I thought you were going to give me time to think it over."

"I was but I don't know I just thought you would agree to come back this time. I miss you Chlo I miss you so much I just wish things would go back to normal that we could forget about the past and keep on going with our lives." He told Chloe that was all he had ever wanted since he had seen Chloe again was for things just to sum up for their wounds to heal for Chloe not to feel the pain of loosing the baby. He knew she was more hut then he was because she had carried that baby for five months she had felt its movements inside of her. He had felt the baby kicking but he couldn't feel the way a mother could while carrying a child and sure he had been sad he had dreamed of holding a baby in his arms of marrying Chloe afterwards and for them to be happy. That hadn't happened his dream had been shattered and now all he wanted to do was pick up the pieces and glue them together and try again with Chloe try again to have a child and try again to get married and how were they supposed to do that if Chloe didn't want to be near him.

"Things will never be normal Lex it is always going to hurt and maybe some of the pain will go way but there will be some left. I can't forget about it and I know you won't be able to either. I just don't want to go back to Smallville until some of the pain is gone I need this pain to be gone. I want to be with you Lex but I want to be able to devote myself to you like I did before, I can't do that right now. I can have a relationship with you and spend time with you and be happy with you but I have to get over some of my pain first." Chloe told him gently there was nothing more that she wanted then to have a new life with Lex and start all over again but she wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to screw their relationship up when right now she whenever she looked at him all she could see was the man who hadn't been there when she was in pain and when he felt like he had to cry without her in the room. She needed to get over the pain she still felt with him and the baby and she felt that once the pain of the baby was gone so would be the pain of Lex leaving her to grieve alone.

"I know things will still hurt, I hurt to but Chloe I will never be able to feel the pain you are you were the one who carried the baby for nine months. I was just the proud father waiting for the day when I could hold that child in my arms. I can't understand your pain and I didn't understand that you needed me to hold you and tell you that we could work through this. Like I told you before I was never good at handling death and seeing you depressed only made me want to cry more and I was never allowed to do that as a child so I stayed away from you hoping that you could get over the pain on your own. But I should've been there for you and every day I wish I could take it back but I can't Chloe. I can't change what happened between us or with the baby. I wanted so badly to be able to fix it all to take away your pain but there was nothing anyone could do. I'm sorry Chloe." Lex had let his emotions run out and tears were coming out of his eyes. He hated feeling this way his father would call him weak if he saw him like this. But Chloe just placed her hand on his gently squeezing it, even though he knew it was just a little gesture it made him feel good inside.

"Lex I know that if you could fix everything you would I know it is hard for each of us. And each of us made mistakes back then and we can keep going back to the past or we can start living our lives right now. I would rather have now than the past, even though those memories won't be easily forgotten we both need to move on, and we need to stop telling each other what we could've done different. I will move back to Smallville with my dad this week you are right I need to come back, but I still want to see Sandy one last time to help me take the pain from the past away. Then we can move on together." Chloe told him, she hated it when he cried he did it so little that it broke her heart whenever he cried. Chloe wanted him to be happy she wanted them both to happy. So she had agreed to come back to Smallville Lex was right it was time to go back and see everything she had left behind. She missed her father and she wondered if her dad had ever yelled at Lex for her departure without telling anyone. She had just needed to be by herself for a long time, but now Chloe wondered if she had just prolonged all the pain and had let it build up by running away. She should have of just told Lex how she felt and she knew he would be there, but why had she hesitated and instead of facing him had run away?

"Chloe are you sure you want to come back I wasn't trying to pressure you into anything I just missed you a lot." Lex told her thinking that he had pressured her into this and that hadn't been his intention at all.

"No you didn't pressure me into anything Lex. I need to see my dad and I need to be close to you. I don't want to have anything happen to our relationship this time." She didn't want him to feel bad because she had decided to come back. It had been one of her worst fears.

"Good I will tell your dad that you are going to move in with him." He knew that Gabe hardly ever talked to him anymore but maybe if he told him that he had found a way to bring Chloe back then he would forgive him.

"Are you and my dad on the best terms Lex? Because whenever I asked him how you were doing he always avoided the question." Chloe remembered the conversations she had with her father even though she didn't live close by him she still called him at least once a week. He always avoided talking about Lex and Chloe had always wanted to know if Lex was okay, he looked fine in the papers but she knew he could be feeling something totally different inside even if he did look fine.

"No we aren't on the best terms right now he thinks I pushed you away from Smallville and him and he doesn't realize that it was never my intention to let you believe I thought that losing the baby was your fault. I can't say I blame him he loves you more than I ever could and if someone would to hurt you I know I would be beyond pissed so your father must be feeling a lot more than that for me." Lex told her honestly, he couldn't remember the number of times he had tried to talk things over with Gabe and had instead gotten the door slammed in his face.

"You never really hurt me Lex; maybe I should talk to him instead of you by the look on your face I can tell you haven't gotten very far with him. He probably won't talk to you." Chloe knew her dad all too well when he wasn't pleased with something he wasn't about to forget it. He hadn't been happy with Lex and her dating in the first place and she knew that he acted happy for her but he didn't think that Lex was right for her. Chloe tried to make her dad see how great Lex was to her to ease his mind but things had changed once her dad had finally started liking Lex.

"Yeah you are probably right maybe you could talk him into giving me another chance, since he has given me tons of chances already." Lex remembered all the times that Gabe had yelled at him for keeping Chloe out to late or not even returning her home at all. He always made sure she called him though to tell him she was fine. Gabe didn't like the fact that Lex had made his way into Chloe's life.

"I'm sure I can talk him into giving you another chance Lex. Can we go now I think we are both done with our meals?" Chloe looked at both of the plates that were empty. She didn't realize that they had been done for awhile now.

"Yeah sure we can go I will drop you off at your apartment then I have to get back to Smallville but I am sure I will be seeing you a lot more often." He was happy that he was finally going to have Chloe back in Smallville it would help things he was sure of it.

So they both got up and left the restaurant and Lex dropped Chloe off at her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter is rated M for mature so if you don't want to read this chapter please skip it but it will make more sense if you read this chapter. Just wanted to warn everyone. **

**Chapter 8**

Chloe had called her dad and a week later had moved in with him. He was happy to have her back is in his home but he wasn't so happy about Chloe being back with Lex. He didn't like Lex he had hurt Chloe, no mater what she said that she had chose to run away he didn't think it was true he knew that Lex had hurt her. He had tried to be there for Chloe when she had lost the baby but she had pushed him away, and he knew what she was looking for the second most important person in her life Lex, all she had wanted was for him to hold her and love her but he hadn't. Gabe now blamed Lex for everything he knew it wasn't right but he despised Lex and even when he had come to talk to him, Gabe slammed the door in his face he couldn't bear to see him.

"Dad what are you thinking about?" Chloe asked her dad who was sitting next to her on the couch starring into space.

"Lex." Gabe admitted ever since Chloe had told him she was involved with Lex again he had become distant with her. He knew he shouldn't have of he still loved her and he held her tight before she went upstairs to bed and he pretended that everything was okay, but it wasn't.

"Dad why can't you see that Lex isn't a bad guy?" Chloe hated it when her father talked about Lex, she knew he despised him.

"He hurt you Chloe and that is something I can never forget." Gabe had told her sternly. He had never wanted his child to be hurt by anyone and he had told Lex what would happen if he ever hurt Chloe.

"Lex and I just handled loss in a different way, neither one of us meant to hurt the other one. Dad I still love him and I didn't ever stop loving him." Chloe wanted her dad to understand that Lex and Chloe were both at fault for hurting each other. She didn't want him to put all the blame on Lex she wanted nothing more than for Lex and her father to get along.

"I know you love him Chloe but he was only what your third boyfriend? Don't you think you need to be with other guys to make sure Lex is really the one you love?" Gabe hadn't liked how very few boyfriends Chloe had had when she decided that she was in love with Lex Luthor. Lex was more experienced than Chloe and that had worried Gabe especially when Chloe had called to tell him, when she would come back from college to spend the weekend that she wasn't going to be home until late Saturday. He knew where she was instantly and he didn't like the fact that she was staying with Lex late at night.

"I love him dad, I don't love anyone else I don't think I could Lex means everything to me I'm sorry you can't see that." Chloe had raised her voice and then she had rushed upstairs with tears in her eyes. Why didn't her dad think that she was a grown up and she knew what she felt inside she knew that she loved Lex. She had locked her self in her room and grabbed her cell phone and pressed speed dial number one.

"Hi Chloe." Lex answered with a cheerful voice.

"Lex, will you come by later and pick me up?" Chloe asked distraught was apparent in her voice.

"Yeah Chloe what's wrong?" Lex asked concerned that something bad had happened.

"I will tell you later just pick me up around midnight my dad will be asleep by then." Chloe told him she just wanted to get out and she just wanted to be in Lex's arms.

"Did something happen between you two?" Lex's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Yes, can you just come around midnight?" Chloe asked him in a determined tone.

"Yeah I will be there. Where do you want to go?" Lex asked knowing that ever since Chloe had come back to Smallville she had avoided coming back to the mansion.

"We can go to the mansion, I don't care I just need to get out." Chloe told him again in her desperate tone it was 11:00 now she knew the next hour would seem like forever.

"Alright I will be there soon Chloe, I've got to go right now I will talk to you later bye."

"Bye Lex." Chloe hung up the phone and put it on her nightstand; she was going to leave it here if she wanted to call her father she could do it from the mansion. She laid down on her bed making sure she stayed wide awake. A half hour later Chloe heard her dad climb up the stairs and knock on her door when she didn't say anything she heard him sigh and walk into his own room. She heard his door close and knew that he wouldn't come out again until morning and then she wouldn't be here. She waited impatiently for midnight to come and when it did she ran down the stairs and waited on the porch when she saw Lex's car coming up the road. She waited for him to pull up in front of the house and then she got in. She smiled at him as she got in being in his presence made her feel good. He sped off and they were at the mansion within minutes. He parked the car outside and Chloe just stared at the mansion.

"You okay?" Lex asked her noticing the worry behind her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just haven't been here in a long time." Chloe didn't tell him the truth she didn't tell him that she didn't want to go in because she didn't want to see their old bedroom.

"Well we can take a walk, we don't have to go in yet. We could walk to your favorite spot and lie down and watch the stars." Lex knew that she didn't want to go into the mansion yet.

"That sounds good." Chloe said remembering the times they had spent near the tiny lake behind the mansion. They had loved that spot.

Lex got out of the car and then went to Chloe's side and opened her door and they walked together hand in hand to their spot. They had walked silently together, and once they got their Chloe shivered it had been a long time since she had been here. It was a warm night and Chloe found an aching need to go swimming in the lake.

"Can we go swimming?" Chloe asked Lex suddenly.

He was surprised by her question. "Yeah sure." Lex told her still shocked that she wanted to go swimming.

"Then turn around please." Chloe told him knowing that he had seen her naked more than once before but now she wasn't sure that she wanted him to see her naked right now. She watched as Lex turned around and Chloe withdrew her clothes then he heard her getting into the water. "Okay." He heard her tiny voice tell him. Then he got rid of his clothes and got into the lake and found Chloe. He stayed his distance letting her decide what she wanted. He touched her cheek gently just letting her know he was there. "This feels so surreal." Chloe told him in a dazed voice she wanted to close the gap between them she wanted to feel his warm hands wrap around her waist just like old times.

"It does feel surreal." Lex agreed with her and he ran his hand through her damp hair he couldn't help himself here was the women he loved before him with only water between them he had to touch something but he wouldn't push Chloe, even though he wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her into the mansion and love her.

"Lex come closer to me." Chloe pleaded with him want to feel the warmness of his skin not being able to stay away from him anymore. She felt him inch closer to her but he still left a tiny space between them. Chloe closed it knowing that Lex was letting her make the decisions tonight. She took his arms and wrapped them around her waist then she rested her head against his chest giving him little kisses on it. Chloe heard Lex moan and she knew what he wanted and she had to admit she wanted it to. Lex's hand caressed her cheek and then he took her chin in his hand and he kissed her long and hard. Chloe licked his lips with her tongue and trailed her hands over his muscular chest she loved the feel of his muscles. Lex moaned again and pulled her closer twisting her hair with his fingers pulling her even closer. Chloe pushed her tongue into his mouth and then their tongues wrestled and Chloe couldn't stop her emotions anymore. She wrapped her legs around Lex's waist and she ran her lips down his neck gently nipping him and he ran his lips over her shoulder biting her ever so slightly applying enough pressure to make her want him more.

"Do you want this Chloe? Do you really want this?" Lex had to make sure he wasn't about to let himself go if she didn't want this.

"Yes Lex take me inside, love me Lex, love me please." Chloe was begging him she needed him she had forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. So he picked her up and he carried into the mansion. He ran up the stairs with her in his arms not knowing where his staff was. He didn't care where they were right now. He shoved the door to his room open and he closed it with his foot once they were inside. He sat Chloe down on the bed and stared into her eyes.

"Stay here I will be right back." Lex ran his hand over her cheek and then he went into the bathroom.

Chloe stared around the room the room that used to be theirs. She got off the bed and went to the closet that used to be hers and she opened it up and there were all the clothes that she had left behind. And at the bottom of the closet was a box full of pictures of her and Lex and their happy life together. She pulled out one and stared at it, she felt her heart freeze she didn't want to see this picture she didn't want to see the happy smile on her face and the swollen belly that she had had before. She felt hands on her shoulders and she watched as the hand took the picture from her hands and he put it back in the box. "We need to get past it Chloe don't look at that picture anymore. Please come here sweet heart you need to get dried off." Chloe turned and stared at him as she stood up and he wrapped the towel around her rubbing off the water from her body then he put the towel on her hair and dried it off. He made her look at him and he ran his hand again over her cheek. "Do you still want to, we don't have to if you don't."

Chloe stared at him and he same needy look was in her eyes. "Make love to me Lex please, I want this." Chloe knew that this was what she wanted so Lex took her over to the bed and they both laid down and they showed each other how much they loved each other and how much they had missed one and other.

After they were done Chloe rubbed her head against Lex's chest and she told him something she hadn't told him since they had gotten back together. "I love you Lex." She mumbled against him and then she felt his hands grow tighter around her and he lowered his lips to her ear.

"I love you too Chloe, go to sleep baby." Lex told her gently and he watched as her eyes closed and her breathing evened and Lex smiled he finally had Chloe back with him, he loved her so much.

Chloe woke up first in the morning her head was still buried in Lex's chest and Lex's arms were tight around her. She smiled as she heard the familiar sound of his little snores that he let out every now and then. She had picked on him for them and he had tried everything to make the snoring stop, but nothing had worked. Chloe realized that it was nine in the morning; she had to go soon before her father worried too much about her, although she had left him a note. She felt bad for sneaking out on him even though she was old enough to make her own decisions; she still had a father who cared about her. She felt Lex stir and then she watched as his eyes opened. Once he saw that she was wide awake he smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"Morning beautiful." Lex whispered into her hair, he hadn't slept like he had last night in a long time and it felt good to be well rested and have the one thing he loved in bed next to him.

"Good morning handsome." Chloe said mocking his tone and whispering to him. She had loved last night and she didn't want to leave now but she knew she had to.

"Do you have to go back home?" Lex asked her in a sweet voice hoping that she would say that he didn't have to go home right now.

"Yes, but maybe you can sneak into my house later tonight because I am sure dad won't let me go out again tonight." Chloe wanted Lex close to her for some reason it was nagging her inside ever since she had come back to Smallville the only person she wanted to be near was Lex.

"Chloe Sullivan is asking me to sneak around for her?" Lex told her sarcastically. Before it had only been Lex's idea for her to sneak out of her father's house and come see him.

"Yes I am since you still owe me for all the times I came here without telling my dad where I was going." He did owe her and he was going to owe her for a long time Chloe thought. It would be nice to see how Lex would sneak into her house without causing attention to anyone.

"Fine but how do you expect me to get in?" Lex didn't like where this plan was going he had a feeling he would be working extremely hard just to get into Chloe's room.

"Climb." Was the only answer Chloe gave him. She smiled as his eyes grew wide, she knew that he would do it for her though.

"You are one evil girl Chloe Sullivan, you better be glad you have a boyfriend who will climb walls just to be with you." He knew that her plan would be something like this she was smart.

"I am glad that I have a boyfriend who will climb walls for me and I hope that he knows I will do the same for him." Chloe smiled at Lex she couldn't help herself she loved him more than anything. She liked it when they could just talk like this.

"I think he knows that she will. But you should get dressed your father is probably worried sick about you right now." He didn't want to be in anymore trouble with Gabe he had already had enough. He just wanted Gabe to understand that he loved Chloe and he had never meant to hurt her.

"Nah I told him I was with you in my note that should ease his mind some." Chloe told Lex her eyes full of passion for him still.

"Yeah that will defiantly ease his mind now he will hate me even worse." Lex couldn't believe that Chloe had somehow told Gabe that she was going to be with him she should've lied and told him she was off with one of her old friends.

"No it won't, even if he doesn't like you he knows that you would never let anything happen to me." Chloe knew that deep down in her dad's heart he knew that Lex truly loved Chloe.

"Yeah true now let's get dressed so I can take you home." Lex got up off the bed and so did Chloe he opened up his closet and he turned his head and stared at Chloe who was standing in her spot. "You can get your clothes from your closet Chloe." Lex told her he didn't know why she had hesitated she had seen that he had kept all of her clothes, hoping that she would come back. He watched as she picked through the clothes and he smiled he didn't think that everything would've happened this fast. They both were dressed and ready to go. So Lex took Chloe to her house, he pulled up in the front of her house.

"Thanks for everything Lex, come around midnight again make sure you hide your car. And knock on my window twice so I know it's you." Chloe couldn't wait to see Lex climb up to her window. She didn't know why the thought pleased her but it did.

"Yeah I will Chloe, see you later." Lex rolled his eyes at her he couldn't believe that he had to climb up to Chloe's window just to be with her. It seemed like they were kids sneaking into each other's rooms because their parents didn't approve.

Chloe kissed Lex passionately goodbye, she cupped his cheek and then she slid out of the car. He watched her go in and he didn't want her to he wanted to make out with her right here and never let her go.

Once Chloe got inside her father was at the kitchen table staring at her. She knew she was in trouble now.

"Look dad I'm sorry but I just needed to be with Lex. I hate the fact that you don't like him, I want you to." Chloe stared at her father he was about to say something when she had started talking. She felt the pain she had felt last night, she wanted nothing more than for her father to forgive Lex.

"You shouldn't have of gone with him last night Chloe I was worried sick about you. And don't even give me a left you a note because that doesn't matter to me. If you were going to go out you should've told me yourself. I'm sick of what he does to you Chloe even before when you were dating him you were going behind my back and seeing him and I would get a call in the morning of you telling me that you were with him, when I had been worried sick about you all night." Gabe hated Lex with a great passion he had changed his daughter she no longer respected him. She would do everything to please Lex but when it came to him it felt like he got pushed to the side.

"Dad I'm twenty six years old I don't need you telling me what to do. I don't need the talks about dating different guys I already heard all of it before and my mind still hasn't changed I love Lex, I am always going to love Lex. But you know who I love more than anything in the world? You dad I love you and I want you to accept Lex I need you to accept him. I want both of the men in my life to be happy hell I want to be happy. I just want you to give Lex a chance dad he isn't the bad guy you think he is." Chloe hated having these conversations with her father they never mattered anyway. She just wanted to have her father close to her she didn't want him thinking that she was disrespecting him because she didn't want to do that she loved him.

"I don't care until he proves that he is truly worthy of having you, until then I'm sorry Chloe I can't like Lex." Gabe told her solemnly he didn't want to hurt his daughter but he didn't want her to get hurt either. He got up from the table and walked up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Chloe watched him walk away and the tears filled her eyes she hadn't wanted this. She went up to her own room and laid down on the bed. She knew she should call Sandy so she picked up the phone and dialed the number. Someone picked up and told her with a sad voice that Sandy had died in a car accident. Chloe hung up and just stared into space now who was going to help her get over losing the baby? So she decided to call Lana and ask her if she knew any other therapists. But Lana didn't answer so she just left a message then she sat starring at the wall in her room. She wanted to rush in to her father's room and tell him she was sorry. But she wasn't sorry for what she had done she was in love with Lex again and her father still thought of her as a little kid. She heard their home phone ring and after two rings it stopped, dad must've gotten it Chloe thought. After a few minutes she heard him knock on her door.

"Come in." she said trying not to sound annoyed with him. He opened the door and walked in.

"I have to go away for work, can I trust that you will stay here tonight?" Gabe asked her in a medium tone.

"Yes I won't go anywhere I promise. Dad I'm really sorry, I hate it when we are mad at each other." Chloe wanted her dad to forgive her she hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I know you are Chloe but can't you understand why I don't like Lex. He hurt you bad I don't care if it wasn't entirely his fault or not. You are my daughter and if anyone hurts you I can't just up and forgive them." Gabe didn't like Lex for what he had done any father would've felt the same way if their kids got back with a guy who had hurt them.

"I understand dad but I love him." She understood why her father had a problem with Lex but she didn't want to put her life on hold because her father wasn't happy with Lex.

"I know you do. Well I have to go now bye sweetie I will be home around eight tomorrow morning." Gabe went over to Chloe and he hugged her goodbye. He was glad that he was on good terms with her again. He turned and left the room and then Chloe heard his car start up then she didn't hear anything. She looked at the clock it was only one o'clock Chloe wished that it was later. She wasn't disobeying her father because she had promised that she would be home he didn't tell her she couldn't have Lex over. So the whole day Chloe waited impatiently for Lex to come over she hadn't bothered to tell him that her dad wasn't going to be here she wanted to watch him climb up the wall to see her. She was in her room and it was eleven thirty now she was getting excited to see Lex even though she had just seen him this morning. She felt like she had when she was 19 when she had first made love to Lex she kept coming back for more because she needed it so bad and Lex did to it was a good thing he had gotten Chloe a private dorm. She went to her window and peered out the side she was going to watch Lex from there. Soon she saw him climbing up her wall and she had to fight back the urge to laugh at him. He wasn't as sturdy as she thought he would've been one of his feet would slip and then he would catch himself. Chloe moved away from the window so he didn't notice her looking at him. She heard him knock on the window twice so she went and pulled open the window smiling at him. He climbed into her room sweat was on his face.

"You better be glad I did all this for you." Lex told her whispering not knowing if Gabe was asleep or not.

"You don't have to whisper Lex my dad isn't here." Chloe knew she was in trouble now but it was worth it.

"What you made me climb up your house when I could've just walked into your front door?" Lex's voice was raised he knew why she had done it to amuse herself she liked the weirdest things when she was pregnant and now she was starting to seem like she had when she had been pregnant making him do all these weird things just to make herself happy.

"Sorry Lex I just wanted you to climb up here. It was funny." Chloe admitted she couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah real funny now I am all sweaty and gross." Lex toyed with her trying to make her feel guilty.

"So we can always take a shower." Lex couldn't make her feel guilty for making him climb up her house. And it would be nice to take a nice warm shower with him. She starting heading for her bathroom when she noticed Lex wasn't following her. "Are you coming Lex?" Chloe asked surprised that he hadn't followed.

"Yes I'm coming Chloe." He didn't know why he hadn't followed her to begin with he was just trying to figure out what was different with her. She didn't seem like the mature women she had been when he had seen her again. Now she was going back to being the old Chloe, was he having that affect on her or was she just getting over the past? He followed her into the bathroom.

Chloe took off her clothes and then she turned on the water to just the right temperature. When she turned her head to look at Lex he had his clothes off to. She smiled then pulled open the shower curtain and got in. She felt the warm water rush over her face and then she felt the familiar hands run over her stomach and her waist. It felt good to have him with her again and she couldn't believe how long she had without Lex. She turned and she rested her head on his chest. His hand went trough her hair and she kissed his chest. "Don't ever leave me." Chloe whispered to him she never wanted this to end again.

"I won't Chloe, don't leave me again okay? I love you too much." Lex whispered back to her wishing she had never left he hadn't felt so good in a long time. Ever since Chloe had left he never felt happy.

"I won't I promise Lex. I'm sorry I left you in the first place." Chloe mumbled as she stared into his eyes. She knew he didn't want to talk about the past and he didn't want her to tell him she was sorry anymore. But she needed to tell him she needed him to understand how truly sorry she was.

"I know Chloe" he had taken the washcloth and had covered it with soap he ran it over her body. "This feels so good Chloe. I wish you would just move back in with me so we can be together everyday." He let Chloe take the washcloth and then he put the shampoo in her hair massaging it in.

"I can't move in with you right now, not until my dad starts to like you at least a little bit. If I don't wait he might hate me even more." Chloe knew that her father would never stop loving her but he didn't like the decisions she made. She ran the washcloth over his body it was a good thing she didn't have to put shampoo on him because then the bottom of the tub would get even more slippery.

"He doesn't hate you Chloe. He could never hate you he loves you." Lex rinsed Chloe's hair making sure he had gotten all of the shampoo out. Then he kissed her passionately they hadn't done that yet since he had been here. Lex pulled away from Chloe and ran his finger over her lips and over her face. He watched as Chloe closed her eyes at his touch he hadn't forgotten what pleased her the most. It was just all of the little things that she liked the best. He turned off the shower and took Chloe's hand and led her out. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Chloe's body and dried her off. He then dried himself off. Then they both went into the bedroom. They made love again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Gabe came home early the next morning he made his way up to Chloe's room just to check on her and when he opened up the door just a crack. He saw Lex and Chloe staring at each other with love in their eyes. He heard them both tell each other that they loved each other. He closed the door quietly and he felt awful for being so mad at Chloe for getting back together with Lex when he knew that Lex did truly love his daughter and that he would never let anything bad happen to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chloe stared at Lex they had been awake since early this morning just happy to be able to hold each other again. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Are you hungry?" Chloe asked Lex knowing that they both hadn't ate for awhile.

"Yeah but what if your dad is home?" Lex didn't want Gabe mad at him or Chloe.

"I will go make breakfast you can stay here I make food and bring it up in my room all of the time dad won't think anything of it." Chloe knew that Lex was worried about getting in trouble with Gabe and so was she.

"Alright as long as I'm not getting you in trouble." Lex told her as she got off the bed and slipped on her clothes then she left the room. He laid his head back on the pillow it felt nice to have Chloe again.

Chloe went down the stairs and her father was in the kitchen he was making breakfast. He smiled as he saw her.

"Hi dad." Chloe told him as she stared into his eyes.

"Hi Chloe were you hungry?" Gabe asked knowing that she couldn't have had that much to eat last night.

"Yeah I was hoping just to bring food up to my room." Chloe told him knowing that if her father wanted her to eat with him she would have to.

"I was hoping we could eat together for once it will only take a few minutes." Gabe told her trying to get her to stay knowing that she wanted to go back to her room.

"Alright dad." Chloe was hoping that she could just get away with going up to her room. Gabe went over and got their plates full of food he made sure there was some left over. He served Chloe and he watched as she devoured her food while he had just started.

"I see that you are done you sure were hungry." Gabe told her and he watched as she rinsed her plate and started to leave. "Chloe." She turned around "Bring Lex down I want to talk to him and I want you to stay in your room." Chloe's eyes looked shocked but she went up the stairs.

Chloe opened the door to her room and stared at Lex with nervous eyes. "Where is the food?" Lex asked her as there was nothing in her arms.

"Dad knows you are here he wants to talk to you." Chloe told Lex her voice was shaky.

"Great does he want you to be down there to?" Lex knew he was in big trouble Gabe was probably going to kick him out now.

"No I have to stay here." Chloe felt like she was a little kid. She watched Lex get up and get dressed then he kissed her lips.

"I will call you when I get home." Lex told her knowing he probably wouldn't be coming back to see Chloe at least not in this house. Lex went out the door and went downstairs and met Gabe in the kitchen there was a plate of food across from where Gabe was sitting.

"Sit down Lex and eat it's still warm." Gabe said his voice was gentle and not cold. Lex obeyed and sat down. Gabe stared at Lex the cool and collected man that he knew was actually scared to be in his presence. "I'm not mad at you for being here Lex. I was when I first saw you in Chloe's bedroom but the way you two look at each other. I know that you love her and you never meant to hurt her. I'm sorry I was so hard headed before. Deep in my heart I knew you were the right man for Chloe. I should've accepted you more. Whenever you two decide to get married then I hope you will consider me as your father just as I will consider you as my son." Gabe stopped talking he couldn't help but love Lex. Lionel didn't love him so Gabe had to and he had to love him for Chloe.

"So you don't mind Chloe and I being together?" Lex had to make sure that he heard Gabe right.

"No I don't mind Lex. I just don't want you two sneaking around anymore. Maybe Chloe should move back in with you, otherwise she is just going to spend every waking moment with you anyway." Gabe didn't want to deprive Chloe of anything any longer she was finally moving on.

"I would let her move in with me but she doesn't want to." Lex didn't understand why she didn't want to but he wouldn't push the matter.

"Well once you talk her into it I'm fine with it. I have to go to work so I might see you two later." Gabe got up and left the house.

Lex heard a window break upstairs so he ran up the stairs and rushed into Chloe's room. He threw the door open and he stared at a man who held a gun to Chloe's head. The man stared at Lex, his eyes looked like he had been doing drugs.

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked the man trying to get him distracted.

"I came to look for Chloe I love her." He told him in a meaningful tone staring into Chloe's eyes.

"If you love me Ben then why are you holding a gun to my head?" Chloe knew who the man was he used to work where she did. He had gotten fired because he wasn't reliable.

"Because I want to take you away from him." He had fire in his eyes like he was furious. "You were supposed to be mine but you want back to him the man who made you so sad, I can make you happy Chloe."

"You are crazy just take the gun away from Chloe's head." Lex knew that this man was nuts and that Chloe would explain later how she knew him.

"I'm not crazy I just want Chloe so leave so we can be together. That is why I hired Sandy to get you two broken apart." He was scared he knew he could never hurt anyone but he needed her love and he would get it one way or another.

"Ben we can't be together you know that I told you that at work." Chloe was hoping that this would end soon.

"I'm going to make us be together even if it means hurting him." Ben moved the gun from Chloe's head to Lex and he stared at Lex with furious eyes.

"Please don't Ben." Chloe told him but he started to pull his finger back, Chloe moved off the bed and once the trigger was pulled she had jumped in front of the bullet and was hit. Chloe laid down on the floor she couldn't move. Lex stared at Ben he looked shocked suddenly he moved the gun to his head and he killed himself. Lex ran over to Chloe and he held her in his arms blood was coming from her head. She had just saved his life. Lex called an ambulance and soon Chloe was rushed to the hospital. Lex talked to one of the doctors when they had gotten there.

"Mr. Luthor is there anyway possible that Chloe is pregnant?" The doctor wanted to make safety precautions so he wouldn't hurt the baby if she was pregnant.

"There is a possibility." Lex said truthfully

"Alright I won't use the x-ray then I will be sure to give you an update when we have one." The doctor went back into the room where Chloe was and Lex sat down outside her room scared to death. He called Gabe and then he called someone to clean up Chloe's bedroom he was sure none of them wanted to see the dead body and the blood. He waited impatiently with Gabe outside Chloe's room still no one had come to tell him how she was or even if she was going to be okay. He was nervous he had hoped that she would be okay he couldn't lose her. Gabe tried to make Lex feel better but he was nervous to. After a few hours the doctor came out and told Gabe he could go see Chloe and that he wanted to talk to Lex for a minute. Gabe disappeared into Chloe's room and Lex went over to the doctor.

"Chloe is in a coma right now her body went into so much shock from the pain that it had to go to a comfortable place. I don't think that this will harm her and when she wakes up she will be in pain but she should be fine after recovering for a few days. Chloe is pregnant only a couple of days and the baby should be fine we will moderator the baby everyday just to make sure it is going to be okay." The doctor hoped that everything would go fine with Chloe he was afraid of what Lex would do if something bad happened he seemed to love this girl.

"I'm glad that this will be over soon. But could you not tell anyone about the baby I want Chloe to find out on her own and I don't want anyone to know right now." Lex didn't want Chloe to worry about the baby right now when she could find out after a few months so she wouldn't stress herself a lot.

"Mr. Luthor I'm not sure I understand." The doctor could not believe that Lex didn't want Chloe to know he was sure she would be happy about it.

"You see years before now we lost our first child and it killed Chloe she is just getting over our loss and telling her she is pregnant with another baby would make her nervous and make her stress. I just want her to have a healthy pregnancy so we can finally have a baby but if she stresses her self out now she might harm herself or the baby. I think it will be better if we just wait until she finds out on her own." Lex didn't want anything to happen to this baby and he was going to do everything in his power to keep Chloe and the baby safe. This child wasn't going to die and Chloe was finally going to be happy to be a mother.

"I understand and you are welcome to go see her. I will keep this a secret from everyone one nurse knows but she won't say anything either." The doctor felt bad for Lex he had gone through a lot he could tell.

Lex told the doctor thank you then he went and sat next to Gabe and watched Chloe sleep in her peaceful slumber at least that was what it looked like to him. Gabe and Lex made small talk until Gabe decided that it was time for him to go home he said goodbye to Chloe and then to Lex. Lex stayed taking Chloe's hand in his telling her that he loved her. He talked to her knowing that she wouldn't talk back but he knew sometimes people could hear while they were in a coma and he wanted Chloe to know that he was there for her. Lex spent the night at the hospital for the next week and a half. The baby was still fine and Chloe seemed to like it when Lex talked to her she would simile in her sleep. Gabe made his occasional visits. Lex was fast asleep when Chloe awoke she smiled at Lex she had known he had been by her side day and night he always talked to her and when he was asleep she could hear the little snores coming out of his mouth. She tried to say his name but nothing came out. So she moved her hand slowly to his hand it was difficult but she needed to get his attention she wanted him to know she was alright she knew he was worried about her. Once her hand was on his she put light pressure on it and then she whispered his name. Lex immediately woke up and he smiled at Chloe.

"Chloe." Lex said not knowing what else to say to her.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what?" Lex asked not knowing what he had done any normal person would stay by the person they loved.

"Being here." Chloe wanted him to know that she was grateful he had stayed she was sure he had plenty of other things to do.

"Chloe you saved my life it was the least I could do." Lex ran his hand over her face brushing away her hair from her eyes.

"Do you still want me to live with you?" Talking had become easier now and her voice wasn't so hoarse. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Lex knowing that he would never leave her, knowing that when she needed him he would be there.

"Of course I do." Lex was surprised that she had suddenly decided to move in with him but he was grateful for that it would make things in a couple of months easier.

"Once I get released then I will but I don't know what my dad will think." Chloe didn't want her dad to be mad at her or Lex anymore than he already was. She could have of swore that she had heard Lex and her dad making friendly conversations while she was in a coma.

"Your dad won't mind Chloe he already told me he wouldn't mind. He wants you to be happy and he wants to accept me to make you and happy and for himself. He said that as soon as we get married then he will be glad to call me his son." Lex was glad he had made amends with Gabe.

"That's great Lex I'm glad that he isn't mad at us anymore." Chloe was happy that Lex and Gabe were back on track and that her father had finally accepted him

"Me too now get some sleep Chloe I'm sure that you will be released soon." Lex wanted Chloe to rest up so that they could finally start their life together again.

"Okay and Lex go home and get some sleep I'm sure you aren't getting enough here and now that you know I am going to be okay you can go." Chloe didn't want Lex to lose sleep over her.

"Chloe I'm staying here with you. I get plenty of sleep here and I want to be close to you." Lex didn't want to leave Chloe, he was still worried that something would happen while he went back to the mansion and he was going to let anything happen to her.

"Lex I will be fine." Chloe didn't want him to have to stay here when she knew he could get better sleep at the mansion.

"I'm staying Chloe and that is the end of it." Lex then left the room to talk to the doctor and to get a drink.

Chloe went back to sleep once Lex left knowing she wasn't going to win this fight with him. After three days Chloe was ready to go home she was walking and her muscles were working fairly well so they thought that it was time for Chloe to go home. Once she was home her things were already packed Gabe and Lex had packed them and Gabe was happy that Chloe was going to move in with Lex. Chloe promised Gabe she would visit and that he could always come to the mansion to. Lex packed the boxes in the car and Chloe moved back in with Lex. It had been a week since Chloe had moved back in with Lex and she was going through the hall trying to find him. She finally did, he was in his study with his lap top on his lap on the couch. She went over and took the lap top off his lap and sat it on the table then she placed her self on his lap.

"I think I'm more important then that lap top don't you think?" Chloe asked him before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Of course you are but I was doing something very important on that." Lex told her he hoped she wouldn't look at the lap top he didn't want her to see the surprise he had planned.

"What?" Chloe was intrigued now as she tried to turn and look at the screen but Lex stopped her from looking.

"It's a surprise for you so why don't you let me finish this and then later you will find out what the surprise is okay?" Lex couldn't wait for tonight he had all the plans ready and set to go he just had to finish a few minor details.

"Okay I will let you finish but after you are done I will be upstairs." Chloe gave him an evil little smirk and then she left the room with out glancing at the computer screen she didn't want to know she could wait she would make herself wait.

Lex picked his lap top back up and finished the surprise he was planning he made it go fast knowing that Chloe had something planned upstairs. He hoped it wouldn't take to long because they needed to leave the mansion in an hour. So what Chloe had planned took exactly one hour then she left with Lex to his surprise. The limo picked them up and took them to the place where Lex had been planning on his lap top. He got out of the limo and took Chloe's hand he put his hands over her eyes. He led her into the place where he had picked out. He had loved this place as a child and he had never showed it to Chloe. He remembered the day his mom and him had snuck away from his dad and had a picnic here it was the best memory he had of her. He took his hands away from Chloe's eyes and she saw the gazebo that was filled with roses and there were lights all over it they were so beautiful and surrounding the gazebo was a huge garden full of beautiful flowers.

"Lex this place is gorgeous." Chloe was memorized by everything and yet she wanted to know why Lex had brought her here.

"My mom brought me here one day it was one of my fondest memories of her and now I want it to be a great memory for us." Lex wanted to say what he wanted to say but he was afraid that Chloe wouldn't agree.

"It is a great memory already." Chloe was still in awe at everything and she understood why Lex loved this place.

"Well I hope I can make it an even better one for you." Lex had come close to Chloe and he had taken her hands in his and he kissed her. It was so hard for him not to run his hands over her stomach knowing that a new little life was growing inside of her. Lex then pulled away from the kiss running his hand down Chloe's cheek. He took one of her hands as he knelt down in front of her on one knee. "Chloe I hope you don't think that I am trying to rush our relationship but I just don't want to lose any more time with you. I want us to be happy and continue on with the plans we had. I love you with all of my heart and soul you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm never going to let you go. So Chloe Sullivan I am asking you to marry me once again. What do you say my love will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Lex had gotten out all that he had wanted to say and for most of it Chloe had had her mouth open the whole time, in shock.

"Lex, wow just wow. I wasn't expecting all of this really." Chloe was still in shock and her head was spinning of course she wanted to marry Lex but the words were stuck in her throat and finally they came out in a sort of like scream "Yes Lex Luthor I will marry you!" She was happy and excited this time it was really going to happen this time she was really going to marry Lex.

Lex picked Chloe up and he kissed her passionately he was so happy he had hoped she would say yes but he had his doubts. He had a darkish smile on knowing that he was just so overjoyed he couldn't stand it.

"So I'm guessing you have a date set?" Chloe asked knowing that Lex had been planning this he always had things set.

"I was hoping we could get married in a month maybe less it depends on when you can get a dress because other than that everything is done. I made the plans that we had already planned all over again I got the church you wanted the flowers the food everything all that needs to be done is for you to find a dress." Lex was thrilled and he hoped Chloe would agree to getting married right away he wanted everything to happen before she found out about the baby. He needed to make sure that his family was going to be secure this time.

"How about a week?" Chloe asked him she wanted to get married to him she was tired of waiting she had waited long enough. It wouldn't take her that long to get a dress she had already found the one she wanted and she knew that it was still around. She could have the dress ready in a few days and then she could be married to Lex.

"A week are you sure?" Lex was surprised that Chloe wanted to get married so soon but he was happy that she didn't want to wait.

"Can you have everything ready by then?" Chloe asked him knowing that he could he had the power to do anything.

"Of course I can." Lex told Chloe his stomach was turning he was so happy.

"Good then it is settled one week and we are having a small wedding not many people are going to come just my dad and Lana is all I want and you can invite people." Chloe didn't have a lot of people that she wanted to come to the wedding.

"I don't have any friends except for Clark." Lex told her she didn't know Clark he had come into the picture after she had left he was the only person he had told about him and Chloe.

"Clark?" Chloe asked never hearing the name before.

"Yeah I became friends with him a little while after you left he was the only person I really talked to." Lex thought that it was weird that he hadn't mentioned him to Chloe before now but he had just wanted Chloe and him to work out.

"Well invite him I will be glad to meet him." Chloe told Lex she was excited to meet this new friend of Lex's.

"He wants to meet you to." Lex remembered that Clark had always wanted to know what Chloe looked like. Lex had never showed her any photos of her to him. He hadn't wanted to he had wanted to forget all about Chloe thinking that she would never come back to him ever again.

"Good I can't wait so are we eating here or are we going somewhere?" Chloe was hungry and she knew that Lex had dinner planned because then he would have of had them eat at the mansion.

"We are going to eat here." Lex had forgotten about the food he had prepared for them. The picnic basket was on the seat in the gazebo Lex took it and then he took Chloe's hand and led her to where they were going to eat.

Lex and Chloe had a romantic dinner and they were both happy that they were going to get their life straight. Lex hoped that this time a baby wouldn't ruin their lives it would make them happier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chloe had found the dress she had wanted before and she had gotten it fitted. Chloe had told Lana all that had happened with Sandy and everything. Lana hadn't known that Sandy was trying to break up Lex and Chloe she had wanted Lex and Chloe to be happy and the only way that was going to happen was if they got together. Chloe was excited for the wedding every thing had been set and they had just finished the wedding rehearsal and the dinner then Chloe had told Lex goodbye. She was going to stay with Lana for the night because it was the traditional thing to do. She was lying on Lana's extra bed and she missed Lex his warm hands that were always wrapped around her body she missed him. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would become Mrs. Alexander Luthor. She was excited to become Lex's wife finally after all these years of waiting. Lana had already fallen asleep. Chloe kept trying to but sleep didn't come not until one in the morning and then she woke up at seven to go and get her hair done with Lana.

Lex got his suit on and was waiting for Clark to come pick him up and go to the church. Lex was doing up his tie when Clark walked into the room. Clark was glad that Lex finally got the girl that he had fallen for.

"You ready Lex?" Clark's voice chimed through the study.

"Almost just let me finish doing up this tie." Lex said as he redid his tie his hands were shaking he was way to excited he was glad that this was finally happening he had their honeymoon all planned he was going to take her to Italy she had always wanted to go there and he had made sure with the doctor that it wouldn't harm the baby. The only thing the doctor had said not to do was for either of them to drink anything that could harm the baby so no beer and no champagne would be allowed until the baby was born.

"Are you nervous?" Clark questioned Lex seeing his hands shaking he never thought that his friend would show his emotions the way he was now.

"No I am just excited I have waited a long time for this to happen." Lex remembered all the years he had spent with Chloe and now he was finally going to have the wife he had always dreamed of having.

"Your tie looks fine now, so let's go Lex you don't want to be late." Clark was trying to encourage Lex to get going it was almost time for everything to start.

"Alright I'm coming." Lex said as he got up and followed Clark out to his car. Then they were off to the church.

When Lex got there he was met by Lana who told him that Chloe was getting ready and that he should go wait on the church steps because everything was going to be starting soon. Lex couldn't believe that this was really happening. Lex went and stood at his spot and Clark sat in a church pew and so did Lana. Gabe was back with Chloe waiting for her to get ready. Then the music started playing and Chloe stood in the doorway next to Gabe in her beautiful wedding dress it was low cut in the front and had a beautiful design on it. Lex was memorized by Chloe she walked up to the priest and Lex and Gabe and Chloe stopped right before the steps.

"Who gives this woman away to this man?" The pastor asked

"I do." Gabe said boldly even though he had tears streaming down his cheeks he hugged Chloe then he took a seat in a pew. Chloe walked up to Lex taking his hand and smiled at him. They had both made their own vows and Lex was to start first.

"_I, Lex, choose you, Chloe, as my everything. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and at this moment I know that all my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and always will. This is my solemn vow."_ Lex had thought for hours about what he had wanted to say and this is what he had come up with he saw that Chloe loved what she said because she was crying.

"_From this moment, I, Chloe, take you, Lex, as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow."_ Chloe had also thought for ever of what to say to Lex and she figured that this was the best way to get out what she was feeling. Lex had tears in his eyes after she was done talking they were both looking at each other with lust in their eyes.

The pastor broke through their silent stare. "Do you Lex take Chloe to be your wife? If so please say I do."

"I do." Lex said tears were still in his eyes soon Chloe would truly be his for the rest of his life he hoped.

"Do you Chloe take Lex to be your husband? If so please say I do."

"I do." Chloe said without hesitation as she stared at Lex with love in her eyes. Finally Lex would be her husband and they would share a great life together.

"Now by the power given unto me as a minister of the gospel and by the laws of this state; I now pronounce that you are husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!"

Lex kissed Chloe with all the passion he had for her and she kissed him back with all the love she had for him. Then they broke apart and let the minister finish.

"I am proud to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Luthor." The minister smiled as three people cheered joyfully. Chloe still hadn't really met Clark and she hoped now she would have a chance to. Lex and Chloe walked hand in hand out of the church where everyone was waiting Gabe was taking pictures making them all stand together. Then Lex introduced Chloe to Clark.

"I am glad I finally have the pleasure of meeting you Chloe. Lex has told me a lot about you and when you to got back together I was thrilled I saw how much it hurt him not being with you. I wish you both happiness and I hope that you two will be together for the rest of your lives." Clark smiled at Chloe and Lex, he had finally saw how much Lex loved Chloe and how much she loved him.

"Thank you Clark and it was a pleasure meeting you to when we get back I hope you will come over to the mansion so we can talk more." Chloe told Clark she knew that at any moment the limo was going to come to pick them up for their honeymoon.

"Of course I will come over it will be nice talking to you again." Clark told her then Chloe went over to go talk to Lana. Clark smiled at Lex "You are one lucky man you know that?"

"Yeah I know, I hate to cut this short Clark but the limo is here. Thank you for coming." Lex told Clark then he went off next to Chloe.

Gabe hugged Lex he saw how much Chloe and Lex loved each other and now he wasn't going to be the one to stand in the way. "Take good care of my daughter."

"You know I will Gabe."

"I know and Chloe you better keep my new son in line and you can tell him that he no longer needs to call me by first name dad is just fine." Gabe said smiling at Lex

"Of course I will dad." Chloe told Gabe as she hugged him.

"Thanks for coming dad." Lex said it was nice calling Gabe that and now he knew that he finally had a dad who cared about him.

"No problem now you two kids go." Gabe told them as the limo driver beeped for them to hurry up.

Lex and Chloe said goodbye to Lana then they got into the limo and left. Lex gave Chloe a glass that was filled with grape juice instead of wine. She was surprised when she drank it expecting wine.

"Aren't we going to have wine?" Chloe asked him surprisingly

"No, we are not going to have any alcohol. I'm trying to quit drinking." Lex was trying to quit drinking so much alcohol but he was lying some because he didn't want Chloe harming the baby.

"Okay when did you decide this?" Chloe asked him not realizing that he was trying to quit.

"A few days ago. So no more alcohol okay?" Lex asked making sure Chloe wouldn't have anything to drink but he knew she wasn't a big drinker anyway.

"Okay Lex it's not like a drink a lot anyway." Chloe told him she still thought it was weird that Lex had just up and decided he wasn't going to have anything more to drink.

"I know." Lex answered.

In Italy Chloe and Lex were having the time of their lives. The first night when they fell asleep in each other's arms. Chloe remembered what Lex had told her.

"Goodnight Chloe Luthor my wife." She had smiled and had told him.

"Goodnight Lex Luthor my husband."

Lex and Chloe were so happy and Lex couldn't wait for Chloe to find out that she was pregnant. He knew she wouldn't find out for another month or so. Chloe had been getting morning sickness a lot though she would run into the bathroom and Lex would go after her pulling her hair away from her face while she heaved up everything in her stomach. Other than that Chloe was having a great time. She didn't think that she could love Lex anymore than she had before but just being married to him made her feel like she loved him more every day. She stayed close to him, she was always afraid that something would happen to him. On their last day Chloe started to get sicker she couldn't keep anything down so Lex gave her some pills that he knew would help. He had snuck out and bought morning sickness pills and then he gave them to her without showing her the bottle. Chloe decided that she was going to go see the doctor when she got back to Smallville. They headed back that night and were back at the mansion early in the morning. Lex had to go back to work and he didn't know that Chloe was planning on going to the doctors. They feel asleep as soon as they hit the bed and when Chloe woke up in the morning Lex was already gone he had wrote her a note and it said that he would call her later and that he loved her. Chloe got dressed and then she drove to the doctors. She told the doctor all of the symptoms she was having. When she found out that she was pregnant her heart dropped things were great and now it seemed like at any minute her life would just fall apart. Chloe went back to the mansion and she laid on the bed and just cried remembering how good it felt to carry a new life but the pain she had felt when she had lost it.

Lex had come home and he was looking everywhere for Chloe he had called her but she hadn't answered his guard told him that Chloe was indeed in the mansion. He went up to their bedroom and opened the door and he found his distressed wife lying on the bed. He laid down next to Chloe pulling her close to him not sure what had upset her. He just stroked her face and waited for her to tell him what was wrong. She didn't talk to him though she just had her head buried in his chest.

"Chloe, baby tell me what's wrong." Lex told her gently

"Don't say baby Lex please." Chloe's voice was muffled because she was talking into Lex's shirt.

Lex took her head from his chest. "Why Chloe what's wrong?" Lex stroked Chloe's cheek wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Chloe said sadly she didn't want this to ruin their marriage the one that they had just started.

"Chloe isn't that a good thing?" Lex didn't understand he thought that now that they were married things would be better.

"No Lex I can't stand it if I lose this baby to." Chloe eyes were so sad she was afraid of losing her child she couldn't do this to herself not again.

"You won't Chloe you won't lose this baby I am going to make sure of it every week we will get a check up on the baby. We will be more careful this time it won't happen again Chloe everything will be okay I promise. But if you stress yourself out over this you could harm yourself or the baby. Just go on and pretend that this hasn't happened just eat differently and otherwise forget about it don't worry. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure this baby doesn't get hurt." Lex hadn't wanted her to find out this yet but now that she did he had to protect them nothing would happen this time he would make sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Chloe tried to go on like nothing had happened. But it was hard to ignore the morning sickness and everything else that went on with pregnancy. Lana, Clark, and Gabe knew about Chloe being pregnant to and they were all supportive. Chloe and Lex went to check up on the baby once a week and it made Chloe feel better but most of the time she stayed awake at night. She was still worried that she would miscarry just like she had the night she lost their first baby. She tried to put it behind her but she was still worried. She didn't think that she could get over the worry until after five months even then the worry would still be there. Chloe was now three months pregnant. She was standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom starring at her now plump belly she was happy that the baby was getting bigger. The thought of losing another child pained her though she knew she should just listen to Lex and try to forget what happened last time but it was hard. She smiled when she saw Lex come over and wrap his arms around her holding her stomach.

"Nothing is going to happen I promise." Lex told her knowing she was worrying again. Gabe was helping to he would come over from time to time and let Chloe know that this time things would be different.

"I know, I know." Chloe told him gently she was happy that Lex was trying to make her feel better but she was getting tired of hearing the same things over and over again.

"I just want you to know if you ever get to nervous about this you can talk to me. You can even interrupt my meetings if you want to." Lex smiled when he said the last part he was always telling Chloe how boring his meetings were. She laughed at him knowing he wanted to have an excuse to leave meetings.

"You just tell me when you have your meetings and I will be sure to call you." Chloe turned in his arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "So what are we doing today?"

"No idea maybe we will just relax for awhile. Spend some time together as long as no one is going to stop by. Our time together usually turns up as rated R." Lex smiled crookedly at Chloe knowing that they were always doing different things when they knew no one was going to be around.

"We should go make sure that no one is going to come by then." Chloe smirked at him and then took off down the stairs Lex took after her. Chloe ran into the study and Lex tackled her on the couch tickling her making her laugh, he hadn't heard her laugh in awhile and it made him feel good. All the sudden someone knocked on the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything serious." Lionel stated as he stared at Lex and Chloe.

Lex moved off of Chloe and moved toward his father. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Lex was surprised to see his father ever since he had told him off when he had first started dating Chloe he had never seen his father since then. It was nice not to see his dad.

"I just wanted to know why I was invited to my own son's wedding." Lionel stated in a cold tone he had found out after Lex and Chloe were married that he had a new daughter-in-law.

"Well last I knew Dad we weren't speaking. And you didn't seem to like the fact that I was dating Chloe. I didn't think you would've liked to come." Lex told his dad with a smirk. He had hoped that he would never have to see his father again after what he had called Chloe that had pissed him right off.

"You never tried to make contact to me son. I would've come even if I don't like you and Miss. Sullivan oh forgive me I mean Mrs. Luthor together. I would've thought you would pick someone better to be by your side, then that piece of trailer trash that you now call your wife." Lionel smirked at Chloe he had despised her ever since he found out Lex was dating her. She was nothing compared to some of the women Lex had been with.

Chloe was pissed now she went over to Lionel and glared at him. How dare he call her trailer trash. Lex came over to Chloe and he put his arms around her he whispered something in her ear and in an instant she was turning and heading for the stairs. "This is our fight dad leave her out of it." Lex told Lionel sternly.

"Well I will be glad to be a grand father, when is she due?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"That is none of your business. Why are you really here dad?" Lex raised his eyebrows he wished he hadn't gotten rid of his bar he really needed a drink right now.

"Well I hope she will have better luck with this baby. Otherwise you are going to lose her. And as for what I am doing here Lex I came here to tell you that you should get rid of that girl right now. There are plenty of other women who can keep you happy other than that child that you have picked out." Lionel stated looking for the bar he wanted a drink, but he noticed Lex had taken it out.

"Chloe is not a child dad and she happens to make me happy. Chloe will never leave me again dad the reason she left last time was simply a misunderstanding we could have of worked through it had we both done something different." Lex was getting annoyed but he didn't show his father that.

"If she loses that child Lex she will be out of here faster than you can say miscarry." Lionel laughed at his so called joke he smirked at Lex.

"Get out dad, and if you do anything to hurt Chloe or that baby you won't be alive for much longer! Stay the hell out of my life you are not my father anymore and you are not welcome here!" Lex screamed at Lionel and he watched as his father turned to leave but then just before the doorway he turned and smiled at Lex.

"You may not want to call me dad anymore Lex but remember who's blood runs through you and who's blood runs through the embryo in my so called daughter-in-law." Lionel told Lex then he left.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Lex yelled down the hallway at his father.

"You will find out soon enough Lex." Lionel said over his shoulder then he left.

Lex wasn't about to take any chances he called his security to not let Chloe out of their site and he called a few people to keep their eye on his father. He wasn't about to let his dad do anything and security was going to get a lot stronger now. Lex then went up to the bedroom and found Chloe in the bathroom throwing up. He got out a wash cloth and washed her face clean.

"What did he want besides to tell you that he despises me?" Chloe asked Lex she knew Lionel had hated her since the day she and Lex started going out. She knew that he thought that Lex could have picked someone better to be by his side than her.

"Chloe don't worry about what my father thinks of you his opinion on things has been expired for years now. I can plan my own life and that is what he hates the most. He despises me but takes it out on you. I picked you because I love you because you complete me. He isn't my father anymore and he isn't the ruler of my life." Lex hadn't wanted Chloe to believe that she was nothing to him because she was his everything.

"I know Lex I have learned not to take what your father says to heart for awhile now." Chloe remembered the day that Lionel had confronted her when Lex wasn't home he had pushed her buttons and made her annoyed.

"Why you have never had a conversation with my father except with me there and I made sure you were always gone before he started telling you off to." Lex couldn't remember when Lionel had talked to Chloe without him present.

"He did talk to me once when you weren't here before." Chloe trailed off ashamed that she hadn't told Lex this before now.

"When? And why didn't you tell me?" Lex questioned her usually they were honest with each other.

"When I was pregnant before now I think I was about four months. He told me that I should leave you that I wasn't good enough to be the mother of our child. He told me that I wouldn't fit into your life style." Chloe looked down at her feet still ashamed that she had never told him before. "I never told you because I didn't think it was important."

"What else did he say about the baby Chloe?" Lex was beginning to think that bringing up their child hadn't just been a one time thing.

"He told me that if I ever lost it you wouldn't care and I would find myself hitting the streets faster than I could say miscarry. He told me the only reason you kept me around was because I was carrying your child." Chloe remembered everything Lionel had told her and she didn't think she had to worry because Lex was always there to protect her. She just thought that Lionel was trying to scare her.

"Chloe I want you to stay clear of my father. If you see anyone following you that you don't know you call me." Lex was worried now and Chloe saw it there was worry written all over his face.

"I'm sorry I never told you I just thought he was trying to scare me. Do you think he is going to do something to me?" Chloe was getting nervous now she didn't want anything to happen.

"I don't know Chloe just watch your back and don't worry I have everything under control." Lex wrapped his arms around Chloe holding her tight. 'Dad if you did anything to our first child you are dead.' Lex thought his dad was going to get a hold of this baby.

"I trust you Lex." Chloe told him into his chest. She was still scared what if Lionel had done something to hurt their first child, would he do the same thing to this one? Maybe then she wouldn't have to worry so much knowing the man that had hurt her first child wouldn't be allowed to touch her.

"You should go see your dad tomorrow it has been a week since you have seen him and I have a meeting tomorrow." Lex was afraid to leave her in the mansion alone especially now. He was going to find out if his father had anything to do with the baby's death and if he did, Lex didn't know what he was going to do to him.

"Lex I went to see my dad yesterday, I can stay in the mansion by myself I will make sure Lionel won't come near me plus now you have the security so tight and you probably told them not to let him in." Chloe knew how Lex was with his father and she wanted to stay in the mansion alone because she hadn't had a day by herself since she moved into the mansion.

"I know but you know how I am very protective over the ones I love. I'm so afraid of losing you Chloe and I'm afraid for the baby." Lex put his hand on Chloe's stomach and he stared into her eyes. He wasn't about to lose her again because then he knew she would never come back.

"I know how you are Lex but one day alone for a few hours isn't going to kill me." Chloe knew that Lex was only the way he was because he had wanted his mom to live and he couldn't do anything to prevent her from dying. He knew he could prevent something happening to her or the baby and he wanted to make sure he did everything he possible could to protect them.

"Alright I will try not to worry all day." Lex kissed her and smiled.

"I'm tired Lex I think I am going to take a nap." Chloe looked at him she was always tired lately.

"Alright get some rest I have some work to do so I will be in the office." Lex kissed her again and then helped her under the covers he went off into his office closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lex went into the bedroom trying to find Chloe he had left her alone again for the third time this week and he felt guilty about it. He hated leaving her home alone especially now since she was five months pregnant and they were both worried sick that something was going to happen. When he walked into the bedroom he didn't find Chloe so he decided to check the bathroom. He found her in the bathtub with thousands of bubbles surrounding her.

"Mind if I join you?" He was standing in front of her smiling down. He knew that he had startled her some because she had her eyes closed and she had jumped when she heard his voice.

Chloe smiled at him she had missed him today. "No not at all." Chloe moved over some to make room for him.

He withdrew his clothes and joined her in the bath. He kissed her gently and then relaxed into the warmness of the water. "I missed you today." Lex told her as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I missed you too." Chloe ran her hand over Lex's cheek and gave him a kiss on it.

"How are you doing?" He asked this question a lot and he knew that Chloe was growing tired of hearing him ask that but he was always worried about her and their unborn child.

Chloe sighed and looked at him with annoyance. "I'm fine just like when you called two hours ago and asked me the same thing."

"You know I worry about you, about both of you." He ran his hand over Chloe's stomach and felt the baby kicking.

"I know you do and I worry to but you are supposed to be the strong one." Chloe felt the baby kicking her insides it hadn't done that until Lex put his hand on her stomach somehow the child always knew when someone's hand was on Chloe's stomach.

Lex looked at Chloe he could tell that she hadn't slept very well the last few nights because there were bags under her eyes and her eyes were red and tired. "I can't be strong when it comes to you. I'm constantly worrying I don't want anything to happen to you." Lex stroked her cheek caressing her.

"I know I just want to know that everything is going to be okay." Chloe rested her head on Lex's chest and looked up at him.

"If there was any way of knowing Chloe I would have done it." He rested his chin on Chloe's head.

"You would do anything for me Lex I know that." Chloe was growing even more tired and she wanted to go lay down but she felt so comfortable here.

"Of course you are my whole world I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Lex took Chloe's chin and made her look at him he could see how tired she was. "If you are tired sweetheart then let's go to bed."

Chloe and Lex got out of the tub and went into the bedroom. Chloe put on a nightgown and Lex put on some pajama bottoms and then they both climbed into bed. Chloe snuggled into Lex's chest she liked having him to fall back on and she felt safe when he held her close.

"So did you have a good day?" Lex looked down at Chloe and he noticed that she was fast asleep. He pulled her closer to him and stayed awake for awhile waiting for sleep to come to him while he felt the baby move about in Chloe's stomach. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep but he remembered the dreams he had of them holding their baby and they both had on huge smiles.

Chloe woke up with Lex snoring beside her. She smiled as she noticed his hand resting on her stomach. So she took it away resting his hand on the bed as she got up. Her stomach was yelling at her to eat something so she decided to head down to the kitchen.

When Lex woke up he started to feel around the bed his eyes were still closed his hands were searching for Chloe. When they couldn't find her he opened his eyes and noticed that she wasn't in the room. He knew that sometimes she got hungry and would head downstairs to the kitchen. Lex wished that she wouldn't walk up and down the stairs by herself afraid that she might fall but he knew that if he told her that then she would just keep persisting on doing it anyway so that she could prove nothing would happen. So he made his way into the kitchen and sat down next to her.

"I don't know how you can eat that." Lex looked at the bowl that Chloe had in front of her it was a disgusting green color and he could tell that she had mixed different things in it.

"I was hungry for all this and besides it doesn't taste as bad as it looks." Chloe put another spoonful of the food in her mouth.

"Or how it smells I hope because that doesn't smell very appetizing." Lex turned his head away from the food it smelled awful to him.

"Really it smells bad it sure smells good to me." Chloe ate more of the food she had mixed together.

Lex rolled his eyes at her and then he went and got some of his own food. He made sure he knew what everything he ate consisted of he wasn't going to be like Chloe and shove everything he felt hungry for together.

Once they had finished eating they went into the office and Lex finished telling everyone that he was going to stay home and he didn't want to be bothered unless there was an emergency. He was planning on taking Chloe shopping for the baby he thought it might help her to get excited she had already surpassed the time she had been pregnant with their first child and Lex was hoping that this was a good sign. He also knew that Chloe was going to need some maternity clothes since the ones she had now were too small.

"What are you planning today Lex?" Lex hadn't told her why he was staying home or what they were doing she assumed that they would be doing something together.

"We are going to go shopping and not just over the computer or talking to some designer." Lex smirked and went over to Chloe.

"What are we going shopping for?" Chloe was surprised they hardly ever went out in public at least not together if they did it was always somewhere private where hardly anyone was around.

"For you and the little one." Lex touched Chloe's stomach and gave her a kiss.

"Lex I don't know." Chloe looked up at Lex they had gotten overly excited for their first child and look what happened to her. Chloe wanted to be excited but she didn't think that it would be possible until the baby was born and she knew that it was healthy.

"Come on Chloe we have waited long enough and we only have less than four more months I figure why not start now?" Lex rubbed her cheek he wanted her to understand that they needed to do this to put the past behind him. That was why he had gotten rid of all the things they had bought for their little girl.

"I want to go Lex but what if something happens and it just happens all over again?" Chloe felt like crying she didn't want to do this again only to be depressed and disappointed.

"It won't happen all over again Chloe aren't we making sure of that. I don't want it to happen again but we have to be ready for when we bring a little baby home." Lex looked at her he wanted to go he thought that Chloe would react differently about this.

"Lex I don't want to get excited about a new baby when we don't know what is going to happen. I don't want it to be like last time I don't want our relationship to fall apart when it is finally the way I dreamed it would be so many years ago. I've always wanted this to make a life with you to have a family to be happy. Grow old and pamper our grandkids together." Chloe felt the tears come she knew that she had already ruined that dream once she didn't want to ruin it again.

"Chloe don't think that this baby is going to die. Honey please don't even think that." Lex wiped away the tears coming from her eyes and he looked at her.

"I can't help it Lex the thought is always there in the back of my mind." Chloe put her head on Lex's chest and she felt his hand run through her hair.

"It can't always be there when do you think about it the most?" He didn't want her thinking like this anymore he wanted to make it stop.

"When you're gone and I am here alone." Chloe closed her eyes she didn't want to tell him that she knew that he would feel like it was his entire fault and she didn't want that.

"Chloe I know that this week I haven't been home much I should have been.."

Chloe put her finger to Lex's lips. "Stop I never said that to make you feel guilty it's just the only time I really have time to think when you are here the only thing I think about is what we are going to do next. I can never fully read you and I like that. I never know what you are going to do next and that is usually all I think about when you are here." Chloe stroked Lex's cheek and she looked at him. "I think we should go now then later we can just be together and have a little fun." She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Really you want to go?" Lex's eyes grew wide and he looked at her.

"Yeah as long as you will be there I think everything will be okay." Chloe took Lex's hand and stood up. "Lead the way Mr. Luthor we have a big day of shopping ahead of us."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Luthor." Lex lead Chloe to one of his cars and then he drove to the nearest mall.

They entered hand in hand. "Pick a place where you want to go." Lex looked at all of the shops.

Chloe picked a baby shop to go to first. Lex and Chloe went around and started picking out things that could be for either a boy or girl since they didn't know what they were going to have. Chloe picked out the colors that she was going to paint the nursery. She didn't want servants painting her child's room. Once they had bought out almost the whole store Chloe decided to go look for more maternity clothes. She found some that she liked and she bought some that were too big on her knowing that in time she was going to get bigger.

Then they went home and all the things that they had bought had hardly fit into Lex's car they were about to call for another vehicle when Lex found a way to fit it all in. They got help unloading everything by the maids and butler and then Chloe went up into the room where the nursery was going to be and looked at the crib and changing table they had bought. She had made the old nursery perfect for a child and she wanted to do it again and hopefully this time she would be able to have a baby to enjoy it.

Lex joined Chloe in the room and looked around he knew that Chloe would have the room looking spectacular in no time. He could tell that she was getting excited now and that she had put the thoughts of what they had talked about this morning behind her. He knew that he would need to stay home more often he didn't want Chloe stressing about the baby he knew it wouldn't be good for either of them.

"I can't wait to see what you are planning on doing. I'm sure you are going to make the room look great." Lex was glad that Chloe wanted to decorate the room without anyone else's help except for maybe him. He liked that Chloe wanted to make this her own.

"I want to find out what the baby is first that way I can chose more colors that would be appropriate for the baby." Chloe leaned against Lex and looked at the crib she could just see her baby sleeping in it.

"We have time. I'm just glad we got everything and you seem happy." He smiled Chloe seemed happier than he had seen her since she found out she was pregnant.

"You were right I can't think about losing this baby I have to believe that everything is going to be okay." Chloe looked up at him she couldn't imagine a world without Lex.

"Come on let's go in the bedroom I'm sure I can make you even happier." Lex kissed Chloe's neck and they both went into the bedroom.

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night her stomach was hurting and she felt the pain in her stomach. She got scared and looked at Lex who was fast asleep she shoved him awake.

"What?" Lex asked sleepily his eyes were still closed.

"Something is wrong please let's go to the hospital." Chloe looked at him her voice was shaky and she was looking at him he wasn't rushing or anything.

Lex immediately woke up and he picked up Chloe and he ran down the stairs he put her in his car and he drove to the hospital. He got a doctor to examine Chloe and he waited outside. After ten minutes Lex started pacing he wanted to know what was going on he needed to know that everything was okay. The doctor didn't come out until forty five minutes later and Lex looked at him worry was apparent in his eyes.

"Don't worry Mr. Luthor they are both fine. Chloe started to go into labor early but I stopped it and she should be fine until the baby is due. But she will have to be on bed rest the only time she should be allowed to get out of bed is if she has to go to the bathroom." The doctor spoke quickly knowing that Lex only cared if his wife and baby were going to be alright after he had said that Lex had looked relieved.

"Chloe on bed rest she isn't going to like that." Lex laughed a little to himself knowing how independent Chloe was and how she would hate having people waiting on her every need.

"I didn't think she would that is why I was waiting for you to tell her. You can go in the morning I just want to make sure everything is fine." The doctor left Lex and he went to go check on another patient.

Lex went into the room and he looked at Chloe she looked sad and he knew that she had thought that they were going to lose the baby. Lex sat down next to her bed and he looked at her. "Chloe everything is fine." Lex looked at her and he knew that she wasn't about to let anything go and he knew that she wouldn't be as happy as she was that day.

"We could have lost the baby." Chloe looked at him her eyes were full of tears.

"But we didn't and the doctor says that you and the baby are going to be fine until the due date as long as you are on bed rest." Lex looked at Chloe afraid that she was going to flip out because she had to be on bed rest.

Chloe just turned her head away from him and buried her head in the pillow. Lex ran his hand over her body and he wished that he could make it better but he didn't know what to do. He felt like he was trying his best to make his marriage work and Chloe was just making it harder. But he couldn't think like that he knew that he was nothing without her and he needed her to make his life complete. If something did happen to this child he would make sure that Chloe could never get pregnant again and they would just get happiness from each other.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said as she turned over and looked at him.

"What are you sorry for?" He touched her cheek he would do anything to make sure she wasn't in pain and he was going to make sure that nothing happened to their baby.

"Not thinking like you do. I don't want to think of the past anymore." Chloe ran her hands over her stomach. "This baby is going to live and I don't care about the bed rest I just want to have a healthy baby." Chloe took Lex's hand in hers and she placed it on her stomach.

"I don't want you to think about the past either. I know that it is going to be hard for you to have to go on bed rest so I am going to work less until the baby comes and after. I'm going to let Bruce run the company for awhile I know that he won't ruin anything and he has offered to run it. I think that I need to be with you right now and that is just what I am going to do." Lex squeezed Chloe's hand he hadn't talked to Bruce in years but he did when he decided that giving up some time from Luthor Corp would be in the best interest of his family.

"Really you are going to stay home?" Chloe was surprised she knew that he had promised that he would stay home more often but she didn't think that meant giving up work completely.

"Of course I'm going to take care of you." He looked at Chloe and he felt the baby start to kick inside of her and he hoped that the child would stay there until it was time.

"That means a lot Lex to me and apparently to our child." Chloe smiled as she rubbed her stomach again.

"Good now get some rest I will be outside talking to the doctors." Lex kissed Chloe's forehead and then he went outside.

Chloe rested her head on the pillow her hand on top of her stomach. She felt the baby kick again and now she didn't want him to stop she wanted him to keep kicking she hated it when the baby stopped because she would always get nervous. She had to stay strong for this child though the doctor was right she couldn't stress herself out. She knew she had and that was why the baby had wanted to come out she made sure that the doctor didn't tell Lex about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lex went into the room with the tray that held Chloe's food. He placed it on her lap and sat down next to her. Being put on bed rest had made her cranky and she didn't like that her husband had to do everything for her. Chloe picked up her fork and started eating she should have never of stressed her self out then she wouldn't have to be stuck in this bed all day.

"I hope that I got you everything that you wanted." He didn't like seeing her be so miserable. He wished more than anything that for once Chloe could just have a normal pregnancy but it wasn't going to be normal not now.

"Yeah thanks." Chloe told him in between bites.

Chloe had one more day and she would be six and a half months pregnant. She had started to count the days she had been on bed rest but she quickly lost track. Since all she could do was lay in a bed all day. Lex was trying to be helpful but sometimes he just made it worse. She was glad that he was there everyday and he didn't leave her anymore.

"Chloe I know that this is really hard for you. So tomorrow I Lana and your dad are coming over to give you some company and they are going to help you decorate the nursery." Lex smiled knowing that Chloe would look forward to get up and do something.

"You mean I can get out of bed?" Chloe's eyes grew wide and she smiled at him.

"Yes but if you start feeling tired or anything I want you to sit down take things easy but I thought it might be good for you to get the nursery ready and you haven't seen Lana or your dad in awhile." Lex brushed Chloe's hair from her eyes and he looked at her he was glad that she was happy.

"Are you going somewhere?" Chloe realized that Lex hadn't mentioned that he was going to be around.

"I have to check up on the company and besides you know I am no good at decorating. I would just get in the way. I'm sure I am going to love whatever you do to the nursery." Lex smiled at her they had agreed not to paint the nursery until they found out what they were having and now that they knew Lex decided it was time to get the room done.

"You're right you aren't good at decorating you just hire other people to do it." Chloe smiled at him as she finished her lunch.

"Well I can't help it I just pick out the stuff and they decorate it. Things work much better that way." Lex smiled as he gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead. "Now take a nap and I will be in to check on you soon."

"I think you know me too well." Chloe always took a nap after lunch she was always tired after she ate.

Lex smiled and took the tray and left the room closing the door behind him.

Chloe closed her eyes and fell asleep on the bed.

When Lex came back in to check on Chloe she was still fast asleep which was odd because she usually woke up after an hour or so and it had been two hours. He laid next to her and read the paper and waited for Chloe to wake up so he could be her waiter again.

Chloe woke up after three hours and Lex smiled at her. "Well you sure slept in a lot today."

"Yeah well I was tired and I needed rest that is why I lay in a bed all day isn't it?" Chloe ran her hands over her stomach and she looked at Lex.

"Yes it is. I was just kidding." Lex put his hand on hers and he felt the baby kick at him and Chloe. They were always talking to the baby and Chloe would play music for him. He seemed to like Mozart the best.

Chloe remembered the first time she had heard the baby's heartbeat she was amazed that she was carrying a real human inside her. Lex had stood there in awe when he heard it and Chloe had laughed at him afterwards. Ever since she had been put on bed rest the doctor made house visits to check on the baby's progress.

"So when is dinner going to come?" Chloe looked at him and smiled.

"You are hungry already?"

"Yup."

"Anything in particular that you would like?" He knew that Chloe had her cravings and he did his best to get her what she wanted.

"Not really whatever the cook makes is fine and you should bring up two plates you never eat up here with me." Chloe knew that Lex never ate a whole lot but she wanted him to keep her company and not just watch her eat.

"Fine what ever my lady wants is what my lady gets." Lex smiled and got up off the bed and went to get their food.

Chloe loved having a life with Lex he always tried to make her happy and he always loved her. She wished that she had never left but she also knew that leaving had done them both good now they had a stronger relationship and they both weren't about to make the same mistakes they had before.

Lex came up with the food and they both started to eat. He left most of the food on the plate he didn't eat very much and he wondered why sometimes. The doctor always said that he was healthy and the doctor never thought anything was wrong with Lex's eating habits.

"You sure don't eat very much are you sure you are okay?" Chloe looked over at Lex she was always worried when he didn't eat a lot.

"I'm fine Chloe don't worry about it. I will have some more latter."

"I do worry about it Lex. I don't want anything to happen to you." Chloe placed her hand on his cheek.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Chloe don't you worry about that."

"Alright as long as you aren't going turn anorexic on me." Chloe smiled at him

"I think it is only women who do that and besides I ate just little things at a time."

"There are plenty of men who do it too Lex but I know you wouldn't do that. You look perfect."

"You look perfect too." Lex smiled at Chloe and then he laid his head down on the pillow.

"What are you tired?" Chloe looked at him he had closed his eyes.

"Yeah I have a long day tomorrow and so do you."

"But you haven't turned the light off and I can't get up remember?" Sometimes she liked not being able to get up then she could make Lex do things that she had always hated doing.

Lex got up and turned the light off then he got back into the bed and he laid down next to Chloe wrapping his arms around her. He fell asleep and so did Chloe.

In the morning Lex kissed Chloe goodbye and he said his goodbyes to Gabe and Lana who had just arrived. He told Gabe to make sure that Chloe didn't over due her self and Gabe promised that he would watch out for her. Then Lex went to the office to meet with Bruce. When he entered Bruce looked tired.

"You look exhausted." Lex told him as he sat down in the chair before the desk.

"I don't know how you do this." Bruce told him.

"Yeah it is hard work."

"So how are your wife and little one doing?" Bruce knew that if Lex saw how well he was running the company then they could become partners and he knew that it would make Wayne Enterprises get stronger too.

"They are both doing fine. Chloe is going to paint the nursery with her dad and Lana so she should be happier when I get home."

"So the bed rest is making her cranky?"

"Yeah she hates when people have to do things for her. She is way too independent."

"So when is the baby due?"

"In two and half months but I think that the baby might come sooner. The doctor didn't tell Chloe but it is possible that the uterus is losing amniotic fluid which can put the baby in distress. He gave her some medication and he hopes it works but if not then Chloe will have to deliver the baby prematurely." Lex's worries were all about Chloe and the baby and he had to get away from Chloe to hopefully ease his worries. He didn't want to let on to Chloe that she might have to deliver soon and that their new baby would have problems.

"Well I hope that things turn out okay I don't think either of you can suffer another loss."

"Thanks Bruce now I am going to check over all the records I am sure that you have run things fine I just want to see what you have done and if I can be of any help."

"In other words you need work to keep your mind off of Chloe and the baby for now?"

"Yeah that is pretty much it." Lex got up and left the room he went into his office and looked over some paperwork. It felt like mere minutes but it had really been three hours.

His cell phone rang and when he answered it Gabe sounded frantic. Lex's heart sank as he listened to the words that Gabe was telling him. He ran out of the office and he ran right into Bruce.

"Sorry." Lex told him

"Something wrong with Chloe?" Bruce looked at the scared look on Lex's face.

"Yeah she is going into labor again and this time it might not be able to be stopped." Lex took off for the door and then he got into his car and he sped back to Smallville. He ran inside the hospital and found Chloe's room. He could hear her crying in pain. He saw Gabe and Lana both by her side the doctor wasn't in the room.

"Lex it's too early I can't have him yet." Chloe's eyes looked so scared.

Lex came over to her and he ran his hand over Chloe's face. "Chloe you might have to have him."

"No Lex what if he dies?" Chloe looked at him and she cried in pain again as another contraction racked her body.

"He won't Chloe."

"How do you know?" Chloe turned her head away from Lex.

Lex watched as the doctor came in and he checked Chloe over and he said that she was dilated enough to have the baby. But Chloe was refusing to push she didn't want to have him now.

"Chloe if you give birth to him then he might not die. But he will die if you don't give birth now." The doctor looked at Chloe.

Lex took Chloe's hand "Listen to the doctor Chloe you have to give birth."

"It's too early Lex. He is only 26 weeks." Chloe was sweating and she was looking at Lex now.

"I know but he is in distress he needs to come out."

"When I say push you need to okay?" The doctor told her.

"Okay." Chloe said still not wanting to.

Once another contraction came Chloe pushed just like the doctor told her too and then it happened three times and the baby boy came out. The nurse cleaned the baby and cut his umbilical cord. Then she rushed him to the NICU.

Chloe was devastated and Lex tried to make her feel better. Chloe's eyes were filled with tears. Lana came over to her and started reassuring her that things were going to be okay. Gabe didn't know what to do he hated seeing his daughter in distress but he knew that no matter what Lex would get good care for the baby.

The doctor came back after leaving with the nurse. "He is stable but he has something called Respiratory Distress Syndrome. So we have put him on a ventilator and given him some medicine called surfactant. He doesn't have any brain damage but he does have a very weak immune system right now so you can't touch him but you can go see him and talk to him. Do you have any other questions?"

"How is he going to eat?" Chloe looked at the doctor

"He will be on intravenous fluids hooked up by an IV. Do you want to see him?"

Lex looked at Chloe. "It's up to you we can see him whenever you want."

"Later I have to calm down before I see him."

"Alright we will be monitoring him and if anything changes I will come back and tell you." The doctor left.

Chloe couldn't believe what had happened in the last few hours. All she wanted was to have a healthy baby but he couldn't even breathe on his own. She felt like it was all of her fault if she hadn't gotten up and painted the nursery today then maybe the baby would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Chloe had fallen asleep after a few hours. Gabe said that he would stay for awhile he wanted to see his grandson and he knew that he would have to wait for Chloe and Lex to see him first. Lex sat by Chloe with his head in his hands he wanted nothing more than to see his son but he had told Chloe he would wait and he wanted too. He wanted them to see him together and he knew that he needed to be there when Chloe saw him. Lex knew that Chloe blamed her self and he wanted to know what exactly had gone wrong. He had called the doctor and asked him if it was okay if Chloe could get up and paint the nursery. He had told him that one day would be fine as long as she didn't inhale a lot of fumes. Gabe had made sure that Chloe hadn't and Lex couldn't understand why his son had come early.

Lana had gone to get them all food and she was coming back to the room where she ran into Lionel Luthor. Lionel had no idea who Lana was so he didn't pay attention to her until she went into the room that the nurse had told him was Chloe's. Lana went into the room and she looked at Lex.

"Lex is there any reason why your dad is outside?" Lana didn't know if Lex had called him while she was gone or if Lionel was just being nosy.

"No I don't." Lex looked at Lana. "I better go see what he is up to." Lex didn't like his father hanging around the last time his father had visited he had shared some words that Lex didn't particular like. He went outside and found his father. "What are you doing here dad?"

"I thought I'd come to offer my condolences."

"I don't see why you have to offer them since the baby isn't dead." Lex despised his father and wished that he would just leave him and Chloe alone.

"The baby isn't dead?" Lionel couldn't believe that.

"No dad. Now why would you think that he was dead? Did you do something to Chloe did you hurt her so you could kill the baby?" Lex's voice was rising and he was getting angrier.

"No I wouldn't touch that wife of yours I just got the wrong information that is all. So what are you doing here then if the baby isn't dead?"

"I don't think that it is any of your business. Since when do you care the only thing you care about is hurting my family. Now you stay the hell away from both of them and don't you come near my family. I know you had something to do with this, you bastard. You have no right." Lex was sick now he couldn't believe that his own father would hurt Chloe and risk the life of their child.

"I did it for you Lex."

"How the hell did you do this for me? I don't want my son to die and I defiantly don't want him to die because of you."

"He should've died in Chloe's stomach just like the last one."

Lex's eyes were dark and he started to raise his arm. But before he could punch Lionel his hand was grabbed.

"Don't do it he isn't worth it." Gabe looked at Lionel and he felt like punching him too. He had hurt his little girl not once but twice.

"But he hurt them he hurt Chloe he hurt my unborn daughter and now my son is fighting for his life all because of him."

"I know what he did Lex I heard and if you ever come near my daughter again Lionel you will wish you had never have lived that goes for my grandson and my son." Gabe put his hand on Lex.

"He is my son Gabe and if he hadn't married your daughter we would never be having this conversation. Now if you don't mind I should be going. You should have never married that bitch in there Lex I was glad that you didn't the first time and were only stupid enough to get her pregnant. You should never have a weakness Lex and she is your weakness." Lionel looked from his son to Gabe and then he started to go out of the hospital.

"I won't be the husband you were or the father you were. I'm actually going to tell my son that I love him and I will take good care of Chloe. You didn't do that for me or for mom. I don't want to end up like you. Don't ever come near my family dad, we are done."

Lionel had stopped in his tracks and listened to his son's words but none of it mattered he was sure that the baby was suffering and that was what he had wanted. He left the hospital knowing that there was no proof left behind.

Gabe looked at Lex. "Lex you should get back to Chloe and tell her what you know. At least then she won't blame herself."

"I can't believe him. It wasn't for him Chloe would have never left our daughter would still be alive and our son wouldn't be fighting for his life." Lex could feel his eyes start to water the thought of his own father hurting his wife and children.

"I know Lex he sure as hell isn't a father at all but right now Chloe needs you. She is awake and devastated."

Lex knew that he needed to go see Chloe and tell her that it wasn't her fault. He went back to the room and he looked at Lana who was talking to Chloe. Chloe looked awful her face was pale and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lex." Chloe told him.

"It's not your fault Chloe. It's my father's fault he did something to you just like he did last time. It was never your fault. It was my goddamn bastard for a father." Lex ran his hand over her cheek. "Chloe it was never your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I just talked to him and he told me that it was him who hurt the baby and the one before that. You're dad heard him too."

"So it's Lionel's fault?"

"Yes Chloe it was all him."

"Then I want to see him." Chloe thought it would be hard seeing her son knowing that she had caused his pain but now that she hadn't she wanted to see him and she knew that it was still going to be hard but most of the guilt would be gone.

"Are you sure?" Lex didn't want Chloe to break down he didn't want her to be in any more pain than she needed to be in.

"Yes I'm sure."

"I'll get a nurse then." Lana told them.

Lana had left and Gabe reappeared into the room, his eyes looked tired and angry.

"Dad we are going to go see him you are welcome to come with us." Chloe looked at her father.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Of course we want you there right Lex?" Chloe looked over at him and he looked back at her.

"Of course we do Gabe. You are the grandfather after all."

The nurse came in with Lana she had a wheelchair for Chloe. Lex helped Chloe into the wheel chair.

"You can come too Lana if you want to of course." Lex told Lana.

Lana agreed and they all made their way out of the room. Lex pushed Chloe in the wheel chair following the nurse, and Gabe and Lana were after them. They made their way to the NICU. Chloe was nervous about seeing her son but she knew that she needed to see him. Once the doors opened Chloe could see that there were hardly any babies in there. There was a family sitting next to their baby and Chloe could tell that they were talking to it. Chloe watched as the nurse stopped by the incubator that was holding their child. Lana and Gabe both looked at Chloe they hoped that she wouldn't want to leave.

"You can't touch him yet we don't want him to get an infection. His immune system is very weak right now. You can talk to him though I'm sure he will recognize your voices. I will leave you all alone to see him. Don't talk to him loudly and don't slam doors. We try not to put a lot of light on them because they are so fragile. If his system does get better than we can open up a hole in the incubator so you can touch him but we have to see how he progresses." The nurse smiled at them all and then she went away and went over to talk to the other couple who was in the NICU.

Chloe looked at the tiny baby that lay in the incubator. He looked so weak. The tubes that were coming from her made her want to look away, but she had to do this. She could hear the monitors beeping she didn't know what they were all supposed to show. She knew that one was for the heartbeat which was vital since he had breathing trouble. Lex had taken her hand and he gripped it tightly. She knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"We should name him Lex." Chloe told him as she looked into his eyes.

"What do you want to name him Chloe?"

"Shane I was reading the baby book that we have it means strong and a blessing. I want him to be strong and he is a blessing. Do you like it Lex?" Chloe looked at the baby and she could see him trying to turn his head to look at her.

"I think it is perfect Chloe but he still needs a middle name."

"Then he should have your middle name Lex you have been so patient with me through this whole pregnancy."

"Shane Joseph Luthor I think I like the sound of that." Gabe told them.

"Yeah I think it is perfect for him." Lana told Lex and Chloe.

"Then Shane Joseph Luthor it is then." Lex smiled at Chloe.

Gabe and Lana left them a few minutes later so Lex and Chloe could be alone with their son. Chloe moved closer to the incubator and looked at the tiny baby. She wished that she could touch him and hold him. She hated Lionel for doing this to them. He had ruined their marriage when he made the first child die and he had almost killed their second but Chloe wasn't sure that she would be so quick to leave this time she knew that Lex was doing his best to keep her happy.

"I hate seeing him like this." Chloe said suddenly noticing how quiet it had gotten.

"I do too Chloe. I wish I had known that my father was going to do something to you. Then maybe he wouldn't be like this." Lex had taken a chair and was sitting next to Chloe he still held her hand but not as tight.

"Don't blame yourself Lex I blamed myself and it wasn't even my fault. It isn't your fault either your father has ruined both of our lives in the most horrible ways." Chloe looked over at him and she could see the pain in his eyes. She was glad that he showed his emotions to her at least.

"I know but now we have to wait for three months and even then the doctor wasn't sure if we can take him home. When we do take him home we have to feed him with a tube that goes through his nose. He might develop slower than other kids. I just don't want him to suffer so much." Lex got up and he looked at his son. His eyes were closed but his head was turned in their direction.

"Let's not think about the negatives Lex we finally have a chance to have a child, a child who is going to love us and we are going to love him. We have been waiting for this moment forever, and sure we can't touch him right now but we can talk to him and see him everyday. If I had given birth when I was supposed to then we would be waiting almost another three months anyway." Chloe knew that she sounded like Lex now.

"I just want to take him home where he belongs." Lex touched the plastic that surrounded Shane it was warm when he touched it he knew that it was good for the baby because he didn't have enough body fat to keep his temperature up.

"We will soon enough." Chloe looked at her child and she realized that she hadn't talked directly to him yet. Chloe got up from the wheel chair and stood next to Lex. "You're going to be okay, because your daddy and I can't handle another heartbreak."

Lex was surprised that Chloe had talked to the baby and suddenly he realized that the baby needed to be talked to he knew that it was vital to bond with your child even if you couldn't touch him. "Apparently you don't have my unique immune system I wish you did though." Lex talked to him gently.

Chloe and Lex started talking to Shane like it was the most natural thing in the world. Chloe didn't want to leave and they didn't until Chloe was starting to get tired. Lex knew that for a long time Chloe and him self would be living in the NICU. Neither of them would be willing to leave Shane alone for very long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It had been a week since Chloe had, had Shane. They could not touch his hand and his head. Lex could tell that the new development had made Chloe feel better. The nurses were telling them how everyday Shane was getting stronger. He would have to stay on the ventilator until at least the end of the month and then they would see if he could breathe without it. Lex came into the NICU making sure to shut the door quietly he looked over at Chloe who was sitting next to Shane and stroking his head. He moved over towards them and sat down in the chair next to Chloe. He handed her the drink he had gotten for her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and then looked back at their son.

Lex was glad that Chloe was smiling now. Now that there was only a 20 percent chance that Shane could take a turn for the worst. The doctor had told them both that it was hardly unlikely that Shane would die after how well he was progressing he had already gained two more ounces and he was getting stronger.

Gabe and Lana had come by everyday to check on them and sometimes Gabe would tear Chloe away from Shane and really talk to her. Lana would keep Lex company while Gabe talked to his daughter, he wanted to make sure that she was truly okay. Chloe kept telling Lex what a worry wart her father was and he told her she was the same way to Shane, at least he wasn't old enough to understand that he had an over protective mother.

"You should get some rest Chloe you have been in here for ten hours." Even though he knew that Chloe's pain was fading from giving birth he still worried about her.

"So have you and that one minute you left doesn't count. I know when I need to go back rest don't you start acting like my father." Chloe didn't want people to worry about her anymore although she was glad that this hadn't been like last time when everyone ignored her feelings and just let her be.

"I don't want you to get sick Chloe. We already have enough to worry about."

"Your still worried Lex?" Chloe looked at her husband not knowing that he was still worried about their son.

"Of course I'm still worried I think I will be worried everyday of his life. I don't think either of us can bear to lose another child and I just want him to grow to be a happy and healthy child."

"Well so do I Lex but the more I worry the more depressed I get. I just keep imagining the first time we get to take him home and watching him sleep in his crib."

"I haven't even seen the nursery yet." They hadn't been back to the mansion at all they had lived at the hospital and Lex knew that tomorrow they were going to have to go home for the night.

"Well you will tomorrow I can't wait to sleep in our own bed. These hospital beds stink they aren't as good as the one we have." Chloe smirked at Lex

"I don't want you to worry about leaving Shane here. I have made sure that someone calls us if anything happens and we can get airlifted here and be here in minutes."

"I know Lex." Chloe looked at the tiny infant and she ran her hand over his tiny face.

The nurse came over to Chloe and Lex. "We're sorry but the doctor is going to be here any minute to give Shane some tests. So if you two don't mind leaving you can always come back tomorrow."

Chloe looked over at Lex and he helped her up they said their goodbyes to Shane. Then they both walked out. Since they were Luthor's they could usually stay in the NICU for long periods of time but if the nurses or doctors had to run test then they got kicked out. Chloe went back into her room and she suddenly felt how tired she was. She never noticed it when she was near Shane unless he had already fallen asleep. Chloe lay down on the bed and covered up.

"So now you are tired?" Lex smiled at her he knew that this always happened.

"Yes. You know how much I like to be near him."

"I know Chloe I just don't want you to wear yourself out."

"It will get better once we can go home to sleep. I really hate this bed."

"You hate the hospital period."

"Yeah well I guess I am going to have to get used to it."

"Well yeah since we are going to keep coming here for at least another two and a half months."

Lex sat down in the chair that he had made his new bed he couldn't wait until they could sleep in their own bed either, although he knew leaving his son behind would be rough. In the morning Lex and Chloe visited with Shane until noon and then they finally were headed home. Once they were home Chloe took Lex's hand she knew that he still hadn't seen the nursery yet and she was excited to show him. Lex followed Chloe up the stairs having no energy at all for this. He hadn't slept well in that chair last night.

Chloe pushed open the door to the nursery and turned the light on. Lex looked around the room it was had a sky and the ground in the sky there were airplanes and painted on the ground were cars and trains. He loved the room he wished that his parents had put this much thought into his nursery.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it. I'm sure Shane will too." Lex smiled at her. "You did a great job." He kissed her lovingly.

"Thanks and I think that Shane will like it until he becomes a teenager then we can paint it however he wants." Chloe smiled at Lex and held him it had been awhile since it had just been the two of them and no baby in the room. It was nice not having to worry about not slamming doors or talking too loudly.

"So do you want to go to bed now?" Lex was hoping she would say yes he was tired and he knew that they would both sleep better being next to each other and in their own bed.

"Sure since I can tell you didn't get any sleep last night." Chloe told him as she took his hand and started to go across the hall into their room.

"That's because I was to busy looking at your pretty face." Lex smirked and pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"That's nice Lex but you have all the time in the world to look at my face you should have gotten some rest." Chloe let go of his hand and went over to her closet she pulled out a nightgown and striped to put it on.

Lex got out some pajama bottoms and took off his clothes. It was nice to get into something comfortable since he didn't have a lot of clothes with him at the hospital. Then he pulled back the covers and Chloe and he got into bed. He wrapped his arms around her not being able to pull her close at night had made sleep even harder.

"I love you Chloe." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"I love you too Lex." She kissed his cheek and ran her hand over his face. "Go to sleep baby." She kissed him again and then settled into his shoulder. She loved being in his arms.

Lex fell into a deep sleep and every now and then he unconsciously pulled her closer to him. Chloe lay awake for a little while but sleep finally came once she felt the warmth of Lex's arms around her body. She was glad that nothing had separated them this time she didn't think that she could live without him. She hoped that Shane would get better soon she wanted to have her son home.

Lex woke up at three in the morning and Chloe wasn't in the room. He lifted his head up and tried to hear noise but he couldn't hear anything in the bathroom running. So he swung his feet around and went to check the bathroom. She wasn't in there and he knew that she was probably across the hall.

Lex walked across the hall and went into the nursery Chloe was sitting in the rocking chair holding a teddy bear that Lex had gotten for the baby. "He will be home in awhile." Lex told her as he came over to her.

"I know I still wish he could be here now though I miss him." Chloe watched Lex as he went over and knelt down in front of her.

"I wish he could be here too but at least he has a big chance of living. I think he is strong enough to overcome this. The doctor said that his brain has been developing normally so he doesn't think that Shane is going to get behind that much of other kids that are his age."

"Yeah I know I'm not worried about Shane dieing. I just wish I could have known what she would have been like. What she would look like. I'm sorry but I always think about her. Do you?" Chloe looked up at Lex.

"Yeah I do. I always imagine her looking like you."

"We never named her." Chloe knew that this had always bothered her.

"What did you want to name her? You told me you had the perfect name."

"Alexis that was all I came up with." Chloe looked over at him and smiled.

"I like that name. You know I could get her a new gravestone and put her name on it."

"That sounds nice." Chloe smiled at him

"It does sound nice. I hope that you won't always be thinking about her though it isn't good. Think about the new life we are going to have with Shane and it's okay if you still think about Alexis just promise me you won't think about her all of the time."

"I won't Lex but are we planning on telling Shane about her?"

"When he gets older yes but right now I think he is too young to understand."

"Well yeah Lex I didn't mean right this minute." Chloe laughed at him and stood up. "I'm hungry will you make me breakfast?"

"Me?"

"Yes you I know you can cook Lex." Chloe smiled at him and took his hand. "I will even help you."

Chloe went downstairs with Lex and they cooked breakfast laughing and talking the whole time. Lex was glad that Chloe was happy. He was happy to they didn't have a lot to worry about just Shane and Lex was positive that Shane was going to pull through.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

After three months Shane could finally come home. He had grown a lot and Chloe was glad that she could finally hold him and cuddle him. The doctor said that he was making great progress and he shouldn't need the tube down his nose for more than two weeks. The doctor was hoping that Shane would be able to take bottles by then. Chloe and Lex had both gotten used to feeding him with the tube even though Chloe and Shane didn't like it very much. She knew that it was keeping her son alive. Lex didn't mind putting the tube down Shane's nose and whenever he did it Shane stayed calm. Chloe thought that he fussed with her because he knew that she was uncomfortable with the situation.

Chloe watched as Shane slept in his crib. Lex had to get back to work Bruce had done something wrong and everything was a mess. Chloe missed having Lex there but at least he wasn't there convincing her not to watch Shane sleep, he wanted her to know that Shane wasn't going to die in his sleep. But it could happen she kept telling him and she wasn't about to let anything happen to her son not after everything that they had been through.

Shane was a good baby though he didn't cry all that much the way the doctor had talked to them it was like he should be crying all of the time. Shane only cried when he was hungry, tired, or needed a diaper change. He seemed just like every other baby although he was smaller than other babies his age. Chloe placed her hand on his head and rubbed his hair, red like his dad's was. He looked just like Lex except for his green eyes they were hers. Chloe could hear her stomach rumbling and she knew that she was hungry she didn't want to leave Shane but she decided that she would have to.

Chloe went down to the kitchen and saw the plate of food that waited for her on the dining room table. Chloe sat down and ate her food it was delicious of course the chef always made really good food. Lex had good taste in picking out staff for the house. Chloe had become friends with almost everyone there and she knew that they were all frightened of Lex. She didn't understand why Lex never talked to them in a harsh tone. Chloe was sure that it had something to do with Lionel. The way Lionel treated people had never had a good impact on Lex's reputation she wished that people could see him for who he was and not the person that they thought he was going to be because his father was a bad person.

Gabe and Lana had been over a lot since Shane had come home. Gabe loved his new grandson and it was nice not seeing him on all the wires and the ventilator. He was glad for Chloe and Lex, he was happy that they could finally have a family. They deserved it after everything that they had been through. He had never seen Chloe or Lex look happier. Lana noticed that too and she was happy for them. Lex and Chloe cared a lot for each other and for their little boy, Lana knew that they both would do anything to keep their family safe.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lex looked at Chloe and smiled life had been great for them the past five years. Shane had grown into a normal four and a half year old and was extremely intelligent. Then they had two twin girls who were both two and both looked like their mother. They had been blessed with three children. Chloe had been so happy when they had found out they were having twin girls and finally her pregnancy had gone normally. The twins came running into the room with Chloe chasing after them both of them were in their diapers and Lex could tell that Chloe was trying to get them dressed.

Lex caught both of the girls in his arms and smiled at Chloe their girls were defiantly little spitfires.

"Come on now it's time to get dressed and go to bed."

"No sleep dada." One girl told him

"Play." The other one said.

"I will take Faith you can have Hope." Chloe told Lex as she took the little girl from Lex's arms.

"Oh sure give me the hard one." Lex joked

"Hey you don't have to spend all day with these three they wear me out." Chloe dressed Faith in her pajamas and looked into her eyes that she was rubbing continuously. "See you are tired." Chloe told the girl.

"You're right I don't have to spend all day with them I wish I could though. At least I spend a lot more time around here than I used to right?"

"Yeah." Chloe laughed as Lex was still struggling to put Hope's pajamas on. "Here." Chloe went over and held Hope while Lex finished zipping up her pajamas.

"Thanks." Lex smiled at her and picked up Hope. "Now let's get these two to bed and say goodnight to our son."

"Yeah." Chloe held Faith in her arms and took her up into the twin's bedroom. They figured that until they were older they could share a room. Chloe had painted the girl's room as well it was pink with flowers all over.

Chloe put Faith in her crib and Lex put Hope in hers. They both kissed them and then switched kids and did the same thing.

"Goodnight girls." Chloe told him

"Sleep tight." Lex told them as he turned off the light and closed the door. Then he put his arm around Chloe and walked into their son's room. He was already under the covers in his bed and he smiled at them.

Chloe went over to her son and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Shane."

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight my little boy." Lex told him as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Goodnight dad and I am not that little anymore." He smiled at his dad

"I know but you are the only boy."

"Alright." Shane rolled his eyes and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

Lex and Chloe left the room and turned out the light. "Let's go to sleep love." Lex told her.

"Alright but we still have one more child to say goodnight to." Chloe reminded him

"I know we can do that while we are in bed." Lex and Chloe got dressed for bed and then they said goodnight to Alexis.

It was what they did ever night and Chloe and Lex had never said that they had three kids in both of their opinions they had four kids.


End file.
